Blind
by LadyOfSin
Summary: Inu Yasha wants something he alread has. But when he gets to much of it, will he make the right choice? Or will he loose the one he loves forever? IK Sad ending. WARNING some kikyou fans may not be happy with the plot
1. A Knew Goal

Blind  
  
Well peoples, this is my first Inu Yasha fic, so enjoy. Oh, but I should warn you, it is not to be a happy fic. It may seem so, but the end won't be a happy one.   
  
Disclaimer- I'll own Inu Yasha when I own all the anime of the world. But currently, I'm broke!  
  
Chapter One =D  
  
Kagome sat against a tree. Another night, he wasn't there. Another night, where she felt like dying. He was with Kikyou. She knew it. Every night ever since she had first appeared, Inu Yasha had been with Kikyou. And every night, Kagome wondered, why she felt so empty.  
  
Tonight was the eighteenth time he had gone to see her. And now, Kagome was starting to see why she felt so empty. She loved him. For how long, only the heavens knew the answer to that. Kagome sighed. He wasn't coming back for a while. She stood up, and walked over to her sleeping bag. Hesitating, before getting under the warm folds of the sleeping bag. She turned to lie on her back.  
  
There was a ruffling sound in the bushes. He was back. But he wasn't alone. She was with him. Kagome shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep before she heard something she didn't want to. But it was too late for that.  
  
$_$ Inu Yasha $_$  
  
Inu Yasha walked happily into the forest. Tonight. Tonight he would apologize for the incident that happened fifty years ago. Tonight, he would tell her he loved her. But he couldn't help feel a feeling of uneasiness around Kikyou. Something about her was different. Her scent was, darker, and harder to smell. Her eyes looked darker. Inu Yasha shook his head. No. He was imagining things.   
  
Inu Yasha came to a clearing. There she stood. Her black hair gently swaying in the breeze. Her dark eyes stared at the moon. Almost as if in a trance. As he neared, she turned to look at him. There eyes met, and all his thoughts were forgotten.   
  
He smiled, and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And pulled him into a kiss. Strange, her lips felt different. Not only that, but they tasted……different.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?" She stared at him in the eyes. But for some reason, he didn't go weak in the knees like usual.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for stealing the shikon no tama fifty years ago."  
  
"I told you Inu Yasha, it's okay. I forgive you."  
  
"Wait I'm not done yet." He said in a slightly agitated voice. "Kikyou, I care for you." 'What the Hell? I love you not I care for you! Isn't that what I feel? I can't even tell her my feelings.' Inu Yasha scowled himself.  
  
"Inu Yasha, let's go for a walk."  
  
He nodded dumbly. As they walked, there was a pregnant silence between them. Before they knew it, they were back at the campsite. Kikyou stopped a few meters from Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you love me?" Kikyou asked. Knowing fully well that they weren't the only ones awake.  
  
"Of course Kikyou. With all my heart." Inu Yasha was mesmerized. Her eyes were to entrancing. He could hardly tell what he was saying.  
  
Kikyou half smirked, and half smiled. "And what do you think of Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "To tell you the truth, she's just another burden that I must take care of. The only use she has to me, is telling me where the shards are." 'What the Hell?!' Inu Yasha's mind screamed. 'I didn't want to say that!'  
  
Kikyou nodded. "I must go now my love. I shall see you later." With that, Kikyou turned to leave.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up into a tree. What was going on? Something was wrong. But what? Kikyou seemed more off today than any other.  
  
-_-;; Kagome -_-;;  
  
Kikyou's voice ran through her ears. "Inu Yasha, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course Kikyou. With all my heart." Kagome squinched her eyes together. Trying to block out the sound.  
  
"And what do you think of Kagome?" Kagome froze. Her eyes snapped open. What did he think of her.  
  
She heard Inu Yasha sigh. Then, his voice. "To tell you the truth, she's just another burden that I must take care of. The only use she has to me, is telling where the shards are."  
  
Kagome strained not to whimper. She shut her eyes tightly, and bit her bottom lip.   
  
"I must go now my love. See you later." There was more rustling that soon died out.  
  
She heard a soft pat on the ground, and knew that Inu Yasha had jumped off into a tree. Kagome waited awhile, before getting up to leave.  
  
"Where you going." Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha just always had to know.  
  
"I'm going to my business." Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
Kagome turned, and walked into the bushes. After about five minutes of walking, Kagome came to a river. She plopped down by the river side, and took in a shaky breathe. She stared at her reflection.   
  
'So Inu Yasha. Is this who you see? Or am I really just your shard detector.' Kagome snorted. Her eyes filled with tears. 'First I couldn't bare thinking I looked like Kikyou. Now, I want to be Kikyou.' Kagome shook her head, and rolled her eyes to keep the tears from falling. 'Am I not good enough for you? Guess not. Go ahead Inu Yasha. Go with the dead bitch. At least one of us will be happy.'   
  
A lone tear made its way down Kagome's soft pale cheek. She swiped it away quickly hoping that Inu Yasha would not catch the sent of salt. Kagome stared at her reflection again. Her eyes bored into that of her twins. She got up.  
  
'If I love him, I'll finish my duty here, and leave. That way, I won't be a bother to him, and his miko any longer.' It sickened her to think that, but she wanted him to be happy. He saved her countless times. This was the least she could do.  
  
Kagome's head shot up. A shikon shard not to far away. Just north-east of the campsite. The faster the task, the faster the good bye. Kagome ran back to the campsite.  
  
She first ran over to Sango's spot, and shook her awake. "There's a shard near by. It'll be easier if we get it now." She said quickly before heading over to Miroku's cot. Soon, they had the whole group up, and prepared to fight.   
  
"Kagome?" came little Shippo's voice. "Why are we going after it today? Can't we get the shard tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It'll be easier to get it now. It's closer today then it will be tomorrow. Now let's go!" Kagome dashed towards the jewel shards signal.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome for a moment. She was acting differently. Never would she wake in the middle of the night only to get the group to look for a jewel shard. That was his job. But Inu Yasha wasn't the only one who noticed a change in Kagome. Sango and Miroku noticed it too.   
  
The ran north-east for an hour, before coming in on the jewel shard. Kagome paused. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The signal was near. But where was it coming from.  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as a wolf youkai jumped out from the bush behind Kagome.  
  
She spun around just in time, to avoid being slashed by its claws. Grabbing an arrow she shot it with the most accuracy she ever had. The arrow pierced the wolfs heart. It dropped dead. Walking over to the wolf, she cut open its stomach, and pulled out a shard.  
  
Everyone stared at the changed Kagome. Never had Kagome so unthinkably killed. But as they gawked, Kagome started east. One thought running through her mind.  
  
'What do you think now Inu Yasha?'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well? What'd you think? This is my first Inu Yasha fic. Oh yeah. I'd like to remind you. This is a sad Inu Yasha and Kagome fic so like read if you don't mind sad endings. Well, 


	2. Promise

Blind  
  
Disclaimer- Uuuuummmmmmmmm. Don't know. Let's just say that…..Inu Yasha's my guy so back off! He he. Jk. But seriously, I don't own Inu Yasha, cause if I did, I wouldn't have to spend all my money buying all the dvd's.   
  
Warning- Song Chap. The song is Faint by Linkin Park. I don't own them, or the song. But I must say, the guy that raps, he cuuuutte! =P  
  
*_* Promise *_*  
  
Inu Yasha jumped from tree to tree. Not really knowing where he was taking the group. His mind was empty of all thoughts but one. Kagome. What had happened to her, for her to change so? Never had she been so eager to find a shard. Had she gotten sick of their nagging? Did she just want to finish the quest and go home forever? He growled silently. Women were confusing.  
  
Sango followed in behind Kagome. She was tired. They all were. They had been traveling since the night before, and not once had they stopped since then. By now, it was mid afternoon! But she dare not suggest stopping. Her friend had a knew determination. Why? Who knew.  
  
Sango reached out a hand, and placed it on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome can we stop? We're all tired. We've had nothing to eat."  
  
Kagome stopped, and turned around. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She sighed. "But there's a shard…."  
  
Miroku cut her off. "Lady Kagome. I think Inu Yasha is having an ill influence on you."  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Shut up Monk. You better watch you tongue. Or you might not have on to watch."  
  
  
  
Miroku swallowed. 'Inu Yasha is having an ill influence on you.' Miroku's words ran through her head. 'You don't know how much.' She thought. But despite her yearning for the quest to be over, she had decided. "Very well. We shall rest by the nearby stream over there."  
  
Inu Yasha's brows furrowed. He smelt no stream. But as they walked, they had come across a stream. Just like Kagome had said. But unlike what she said, it was not nearby. They walked for an hour before reaching it.   
  
Shippou licked his lips as Kagome boiled the ramen, and dug into her pack for some chocolate cake. Kagome let out a fustrated sigh.   
  
Shippou looked up. "What's wrong Kagome."  
  
"I left the cake back at the stream."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Stupid girl. How the hell could you forget it? A demon probably got to it already."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she got up, picked up her bow and arrows, and headed back towards the stream.  
  
"Oi!" Inu Yasha called after her. "Where you going wench?!"  
  
"What do you care." Kagome muttered.  
  
Sango exchanged a worried look with Miroku. He nodded, and she left to go after Kagome. The sound of Inu Yasha's colourful language and mumblings of fucking mood swings slowly faded into the distance.   
  
"Kagome?" Sango called softly.  
  
"Yeah?" came a muffled reply.   
  
Sango swallowed. Kagome sat alone on the river side. Her head was held in her hands. Small tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Sango. It's just, the cake's not here, and I feel like such a loser for forgetting it." She sniffed.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, then snorted. "Kagome." She said firmly. "We've known each other for a whole year. You're basically my sister. What makes you think that I don't know when you're lying?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Sango was right. "Look Sango, I don't want to talk about it right now okay? Maybe later though."  
  
Sango bit her bottom lip. "Alright." Hurt, and confused, Sango turned to leave.  
  
"H-hey Sango?" Kagome's meak voice called after her.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for caring." Kagome sniffed.   
  
Sango smirked. "No problem."  
  
*_~ Inu Yasaha ~_*  
  
It was very quiet. Shippou had curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag after the beating he got from Inu Yasha. Sango and Kagome still weren't back. Course, it had only been five minutes but like, he was Inu Yasha. Very impatient.   
  
A sigh was heard from below. "Why do you this to her?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "What do you mean Monk?"  
  
Miroku swallowed. Why must his friend be so stubborn? "You know what I mean Inu Yasha. Why do hurt Lady Kagome so?"  
  
"Feh." Was his response.  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha! She cares for you. Why must you real her in, and then just push her away, and go off with that dead bitch?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly. Almost barking at Miroku. What he did was none of his business. "She deserves it." Though he said and thought it, his heart told him differently.  
  
"Why? What has she done that you must torture her so?"  
  
"She's just another burden. She can hardly even shoot an arrow, let alone is as pretty as Kik…."  
  
"There you go again Inu Yasha! Always comparing her with Kikyou. When will you see that they are two different people? Kagome…."  
  
"SHUT UP!! Just mind your own business."  
  
Miroku stared at Inu Yasha awhile longer, before turning, and sitting on the ground near the fire. Why? Why did he do this to Kagome. If Inu Yasha wasn't careful, Kagome might just return to the well, and leave them all forever. 'But you can't make Inu Yasha love her.' His conscious reminded him. And as much as he hated to say it, the voice was right.  
  
~_* Kagome *_~  
  
~I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
  
these scars~  
  
Kagome lay still in her bed. She had returned thirty minutes ago. Every one was in bed. She had heard the whole conversation. Luckily Sango wasn't with her at the time, or she would've blown up. Sango had gone to gather some berries for breakfast next day. Returning minutes after Kagome supposedly did. Inu Yasha would probably blame her for the talk that he got from Miroku. It wasn't her fault that every one could read her like a book. It wasn't her fault that they knew how she felt about Inu Yasha and *gag* Kikyou *gag*.   
  
~I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
  
this is real~  
  
She tried. She really did. She tried to live up to his expectations. She tried to get him to like her. If not like a lover, then at least like a friend. But no. She would never 'shoot like Kikyou.' She would never 'be as pretty as Kikyou'. No. She'd never be as good as Kikyou. Inu Yasha would never see her as more than just another burden that broke the jewel.   
  
  
  
'When?' she thought silently. Holding back tears, for she knew that he would be able to smell the salt, and that would just make the situation worse. 'When, Inu Yasha, will I be worthy of you friendship? Can't you see that you're tearing me apart?' She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting out a whimper.  
  
~So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got~  
  
Every damn time that she thought she had his friendship, he would turn, and walk away. Just walk away from her, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Why did he think that he had to be alone? Well, he wasn't totally alone right? 'Because he has Kikyou.' She thought solemly.   
  
But every time. Every time he needed her, she was there. 'Why do I keep coming back to you Inu Yasha? What do you have that Kouga, or Hojo doesn't? Why must I love you?' but she knew the answer. Because he was all she had. He would be all she ever had. Ironic. The one thing she loved, and wanted the most, she couldn't have. A lover.   
  
She heard a soft pat, and knew that once again, Inu Yasha had left to see Kikyou.  
  
~ [Chorus]  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)~  
  
Sighing softly, Kagome got up, and sat down underneath the tree in wich Inu Yasha, well, in wich Inu Yasha was supposed to be sleeping in. She closed her eyes. Love. She was in love. It was the best feeling in the world at first. Yet, Kikyou came, and every thing fell apart.   
  
When ever she apologized, it was just a 'feh', but now, it was a 'You should be you worthless wench.' It hurt. He may not see it, but it hurt. More than she let on. And she knew, that she let on a lot.  
  
~I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
  
Sense~  
  
He had changed her. And Kagome knew that her friends saw her change almost imeadiatly. Or at least, Sango saw her change. They were like sisters. How could she not? The once confident, sure of herself Kagome was gone, only to be replaced by some unsure girl. Never knowing what to do.   
  
She tried to the right thing, but she always made a mistake. Ones that preceeded a screaming lecture from Inu Yasha. But he was blind. He couldn't see that she was trying to help. Kagome couldn't really blame him though. Sometimes, her help came in the oddest ways. Even she didn't understand how she came up with them some times.   
  
~I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
  
me out~  
  
She tried to be his friend, but no. He just couldn't see it. And if he did, he would never admit to it. Countless times she had tried to confess her feelings. But Inu Yasha just walked away with some lame excuse.  
  
~So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got~  
  
And every time, she watched him walk away. Promising herself to stop him next time. But she kept stalling, and in less than a second, Kikyou was there to take her place. Right beside Inu Yasha. Soon the whore would start traveling with them. That would be the day.  
  
~ (I can't feel the way I did before)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)~  
  
'I promised myself that I would change. But I didn't. I promised to be cold, but I wasn't. I broke down at the river side. But this time I wont. I wont back down.' Kagome picked up a sharp rock, and using the edge, she slit her finger. And taking her finger she smeared the dripping blood on the trunk of the tree. This tree was her witness. And if she didn't keep her promise, she would return home, and never come back. She was going to change. Inu crew, meet the new Kagome.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Wow. Pretty long chap? Well, okay the lyrics took up some room, but, like yeah. The story doesn't have much action yet, but it will. Later. Maybe. Don't expect me to update soon though, because I have two other stories going, one really sucky one, but since my style has improved, I will continue it, and one short one, but it will get longer. Not only that, but school is just piling on top of me. I just started grade seven, and the homework load is huge. Sorry to all my readers. But thanks to the following reviewers.  
  
Paso Lover  
  
Lady Sarah  
  
Silvergriffen  
  
Chikenmastah  
  
Mitchie  
  
Saria  
  
Inu Yasha 80  
  
  
  
P.S. Thanks to Inu Yasha 80 who added me to thier fav authors list!~_* I luv you! THANK YOU!!!!=P 


	3. Damit

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own a DVD, and I do own his doggy ears. He he. Just kidding.   
  
*_~Damit!~_*  
  
Inu Yasha came back later that night. Looking relatively happy. 'Kikyou. You and I shall be together soon. Then, then I'll feel the love that mother always used to talk about. Inu Yasha smiled. Satisfied. Tomorrow night, would be the night that he and Kikyou would forever be mated.   
  
But, he couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the back of his head. Something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. There was something in the air that said that something big was going to come up. But what it was, he had no clue.  
  
He sat in his tree that night, and had an all but peaceful night. Dreams plagued his mind. Not happy ones either. That night, he dreamt about Kagome. He was walking through the forest happily. He and Kikyou had just been mated, and had completed the entire ritual.   
  
  
  
But when he got back to the camp site, He almost died of shock. Sango was crying. She kept saying things to him like, "It's all you fault. Why are you so blind?"  
  
And when he asked Miroku what was wrong, Miroku wouldn't even stare at him. But, then, the dream took the worst turn it could ever take. As he reached Kagomes sleeping bag, she lay motionless on it. Blood was spilling out from invisible wounds, and there she lay. Dying.  
  
He gingerly picked up her head, and started to shake her. "Kagome!" he screamed. He was scared. There was no way that he could loose his Kagome. His one and only Kagome. "What happened?"   
  
Inu Yasha's voice cracked. Kagome's eyes opened a little. "You killed me Inu Yasha."   
  
His eyes flew open. Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping bag. She was still there, and so was her heart beat. It was just a dream. But he didn't understand it. Why would she be dead? How did he kill her? What ever the dream meant, he would never let go of Kagome.   
  
'I promised to protect you Kagome. And I intend to keep my promise.' Inu Yasha did not sleep for the rest of the night; for he feared that there would be a surprise attack or something.   
  
*_~ Kagome ~_*  
  
She was running. Running from all the killing. Shippou was in her arms. She stopped and looked back. Gone. The village was gone. Her home was gone. She silently let tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Shippou," she started, but as she looked down, she let out a soundless scream. He was dead! She dropped his body out of shock, and fear. Fear that it had been her that had killed him. She raced on, not looking back. She couldn't stand the sight of the dead kit.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" she screamed as she saw their backs.   
  
Sango turned around. "Run Kagome! Run!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were red, and puffy, as tears fell endlessly. She ran. Ran faster, and farther than she had ever run before. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, they were all dead.  
  
'What am I running from?' she thought hopelessly.  
  
"Inu Ya.." Kagome stopped dead. He was holding Kikyou. They were kissing. A fire wall appeared between her and Inu Yasha. He dropped dead in five seconds flat.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Kagome tried to pass the wall of fire, but the flames burnt hot, and strong.  
  
A voice came out of no where. One that sounded strangely like Kikyou's. It spoke. "This is what will happen if you stay here. This is the pain that you will bring, and this is the future if you do not leave Inu Yasha alone. His heart does no belong to you. It never has."  
  
"No. No!" Kagome sobbed quietly. But no one came to comfort her. No one was there. Kaeda was gone, and her friends were gone. She was alone. All alone.  
  
  
  
*_~ Kagome **_~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head off of her pillow. The pillow was wet from her tears. The dream had seemed so real. But why? Why had Kikyou threatened her like that?  
  
'Well you don't have to worry any more Kikyou.' Kagome thought silently. 'Inu Yasha is all yours. I have not heart now. I cannot feel.'  
  
Kagome lay her head back down on her pillow, and closed her eyes, but she never did fall asleep again. In fear that the dream would come back.   
  
=P Next Day =P  
  
  
  
'Dawn. Time to leave the camp.' Thought Kagome. "Alright every one UP!" she said as she went around shaking her friends awake. "Come on Inu Yasha. Time to go shard hunting."   
  
Inu Yasha opened an eye. Her voice was so monotone. Cold, and emotionless. It scared him how much she now resembled Sesshomaru. "Who died and made you boss?" he said being his cocky old self.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened, but Sango interrupted. "We're ready Kagome." Her voice was tired, and you could see bags under her eyes.  
  
"Why," Miroku yawned. "Why so early?" He repeated.  
  
*Slap*  
  
"PERVERT!!!" rang through the entire forest.  
  
"Lady Sango!" Miroku whined. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."  
  
"Well you,"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to interject. "SHUT UP!" Every thing went silent. Kagome never talked to her friends that way. There was a definite change in her. One that even Inu Yasha could see. Her eyes lay cold, and emotionless. Inu Yasha swallowed. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better."  
  
"Kagome, what did Inu Yasha do to make you so grumpy?" came Shippo's voice.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she just kept on walking. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, and Shippo drooped his head to the ground. Why? What had Inu Yasha done? Why was Kagome acting this way?  
  
'I'm so sorry Shippo.' Kagome cast a glance over her shoulder. The poor kitsune. But the more she cared for them and them her, the harder it would be for her to return to her time. Forever.  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at the kitsune from his perch in the trees. He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting worried. What was wrong with Kagome? She was so…..different lately. Had he done that? Had he said something to make her feel that way? 'Did she see me with….no. It couldn't be. I couldn't smell her scent there, but it did rain after.'   
  
"Oi! Wench. Aren't you going to say sorry." He shouted. He was going to find out what happened. She always let things go when she was made.  
  
"For what?"   
  
He shivered. She sounded so spiteful to him. Where was the Kagome he fell in….no. He became friends with? "You hurt Shippo's feelings. You should say sorry."  
  
Kagome stopped, and turned around. Her eyes met his. Inu Yasha almost broke the gaze. Her eyes were almost an icy brown. "If you don't, why should I?"  
  
"Alright! I give up. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."  
  
"NO! DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY WHEN YOU'RE NOT!!!!" Kagome yelled. Forcing the emotion behind the words to stay hidden.  
  
"WELL, WHAT do you WANT from me?!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, and sneered a sneer that could just break Inu Yasha's heart. "You can't give want. You've already given it away."  
  
'How? How can someone change so much in one week?' Sango thought sadly. 'Oh Inu Yasha, what did you do?'  
  
Miroku shook his head. Now he understood. 'Kagome-chan. When? What about us? Damit Inu Yasha. Just figure out your feelings already.'  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Inu Yasha screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR TIME, AND STAY THERE?!!! WE TRY TO HELP BUT YOU WON'T LET US! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU NEED HELP?!"  
  
"You don't understand." Kagome said grinding her teeth.   
  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND!" Inu Yasha spat. "Just go back to your time. You're useless. Always coming to us for help."  
  
Kagome's fist shook violently. Inu Yasha swallowed. Had he made her cry again? Her tired and feeble voice broke his thoughts.   
  
Finally, she showed emotions. Though not intentionally. "Fine." Her voice wavered. She moved her gaze the the trees behind them. "If that's what it takes to make you happy. Then fine."  
  
Kagome jumped on her bike, (Did she bring that? Can't remember. Oh well. Now she did.) and rode away in the opposite direction.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! Kagome! Come back!" Shippo wailed. "Look what you did Inu Yasha. You're such a bastard! How could you!" he jumped into Sango's arms for comfort.  
  
They stared shocked. But none more shocked than Inu Yasha. He hadn't meant it. Yet, she took it so seriously. She actually walked out on him.   
  
"Damit Kagome!" and for once. The shards meant nothing to him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'd like to thank all my faithful reviews, and thank y'all for your patience. Following thanks go out to  
  
Lady Sarah  
  
Chikenmastah  
  
Anonymous  
  
Mitchie  
  
Zoegirl123  
  
Don't know when the next chap will be out, but bare with me! Oh. Honorable mention to Wings of Marvel who added me to there fav. authors list 


	4. When I Need You

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: God. Don't you just hate disclaimers? I mean, for all you know, maybe I an the animater. In my dreams.  
  
*_~When I Need You Most ~_*  
  
Kagome pedaled furiously. "Bastard!" she mutered under her breathe. Tears were brimming her eyes. But no. She promised to be strong, and she was going to keep that promise.  
  
'Unlike you Inu Yasha, I don't break promises. You promised to protect me. You lied. You said you wouldn't let anything hurt me. You lied. You couldn't protect me from your self.'   
  
She was going home for good. She knew she was. This time, she was going to seal the well. Seal it, so that even she couldn't break it. She stopped, but then, she would never be happy. Kagome got off her bike, and stood atop the hill that she now rested upon. She looked out towards the plains, and the forest beyond it. Just past the forest, was the path back to the village.   
  
She sank to the floor. "Who do you love Inu Yasha? Me or Kikyou? Or did you even love me at all? Did you just look at me as a replacement for Kikyou? I gave you my heart, and you took it. But never returned it." Her eyes stung. She rolled them to the back of her head. Then, she looked to the sky. If it wasn't for the Shikon No Tama, she wouldn't be in this mess. "I wouldn't have felt the pain that I now feel. But then again, I would've never have been so happy."  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
"INU YASHA!" yelled Shippou. "Go get her! Hurry before she goes home forever! Hurry you idiot!"  
  
"Shut up Shippou, she took the shards with her. She can't leave with out them. She knows were her duty lies."  
  
Sango broke into a sob, and eyes turned her way. She slowly bent to the forest ground, and picked up a small jar that held the Shikon shards. Miroku opened his mouth, but it was to dry for him to utter a word. Shippou stood perplexed. This time, she left for good. His mother had abandoned him. Because of Inu Yasha. He broke out in tears, but this time the were silent. Silent, but they made a scar in his heart, that might never be mended.  
  
Inu Yasha gawked. There was no way that she could have left. He still needed her……to collect the shards. His mouth hung open. He had to stop her, before it was to late. Before he lost his soul mate.   
  
'No!' his mind screamed. 'She's not my soul mate! Kikyou is. Isn't she?'  
  
Without another thought, he dashed through the trees, and followed her sent. The wind blew hard at his face. His eyes began to brim with tears. He couldn't loose her. Not when she cared. Not when he cared. Every one he ever loved had left him. They all gave up on him, and left him.  
  
He came to a stop, when he saw her sitting on a hill. "Kagome." He called softly.  
  
She didn't turn around. Instead, she grabbed her bike, just as she was about to walk away, she felt a hand on hers. A familiar scent filled her nose, and a touch that she ached for was once again real.  
  
"Where are you going?" he questioned stupidly.  
  
"Home." Her answer was to the point, and spoken emptily.  
  
"Kagome, who did this to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Some one changed you, and it sure as Hell wasn't any of us."  
  
'So you care enough to notice my change when it threatens your chances of getting the jewel, but are clueless to everything else?' "No one Inu Yasha. I did it on my own."  
  
"You're lying. I know you are."  
  
"If you can read my mind, tell me how I feel."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
One simple word. One simple question. 'All you have to do, is tell her that she thinks of you as a friend, but does she really think of me as even that? She said it, but was it pity?' One word, and so much thought.  
  
"You can't answer my question, and yet we've been traveling together for 2 years. I can easily tell you what you think of me as."  
  
Inu Yasha turned her to face him. Her bike fell to the ground, and lay there. Forgotten.   
  
"Then tell me." He said staring into her eyes. The were so emotionless. He had seem them like this before. When he had kissed Kikyou.  
  
"You think that I am your friend out of pity. You think of me as Kikyou's replacement. You think that after you collect the shards, that I'll still go back and forth between the eras, even though I've no reason to stay. Even though you hurt me." Once again, her eyes were becoming watery.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no reason to stay'? What about Shippou? And Miroku, and Sango? What about me?"  
  
"Shippou is young. He will forget. Miroku, and Sango will move on. And you? Why you have everything you need. Aside from one thing. My soul."  
  
He stared at her. This was what she really thought. He couldn't smell her dicite. She really thought he hated her. 'But I don't love Kikyou more than you.' He thought but dared not say. His eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Don't talk like you've known me for all of my life."  
  
"I'm not Inu Yasha. You asked my opinion, and I gave it."  
  
"Why are you leaving truly?"  
  
"Why?" Kagome's anger flared. But she dared not let the tears fall. Not over him. "Because I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of being her comparison. I'M TIRED OF BEING HER REPLACEMENT!!!! I'm tired of you running to her, and back to me when you're hurt." She finished weakly.  
  
He stared in shock. Her words implied that she loved him. Was it possible? But hurt her? He never did. She had to be lying. "I've never hurt you."  
  
"Oh really? Look back." She turned, and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't run from your problems Kagome."  
  
"I'm not. I'm putting things to the way they were before. The way they should be."  
  
"Kikyou wouldn't run."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly. Again with the comparison. Taking in a breathe, she mounted her bike, and rode away. Ignoring his threats of what her would do if she didn't stop. She stared ahead of her. Trying to forget what she was leaving behind. Her friends, her love, her life worth living. The thrill of running through the forests, and chasing demons.   
  
She passed the village, and slowly stopped at the well. This was it. If she left, she'd never return. This was her last chance to turn back. To run back into Inu Yasha's arms. To go back to always being Kikyou's reincarnation.   
  
'No. I won't. Not this time.'   
  
Her head snapped up as she felt shards coming her way. Lot's of them. That could only mean one thing.   
  
  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Ah. My sweet Kagome. Alone I see? Where is that filthy half breed."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Left you for the corpse I see?"  
  
"Shut up." She picked up the bow and arrows. Steadily fitting an arrow into the bow.   
  
"Personally, I prefer the living." He stepped closer to her.  
  
  
  
"Go away. Don't come closer." Despite her attempt to sound cold, and heartless, her fear shone through.  
  
He stepped closer, and moved aside her bow, before lowering his lips to her ear. "Come with me, and together, we will be the strongest in the world."  
  
Kagome slapped him. "Never! Inu Yasha may burn my heart as many times he wants, but I'll never turn on him."  
  
"We'll have to do this the hard way I'm afraid."  
  
Naraku disappeared, and reappeared behind her. Before she had time to react, there was a searing pain in her neck. She screamed out in pain, before dropping to the ground. Where was Inu Yasha when she needed him most? He smirked, and lifted her up.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
He loved Kagome. "I love Kagome. I LOVE KAGOME!!!!" He shouted to the heavens. "But she's going home. I have to get to her."  
  
He once again took off. Following her intoxicating scent. It was leading to the well. If he didn't hurry, he'd loose her forever. And he couldn't let that happen again. He stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. There was a feeling in his gut. He sniffed the air.   
  
  
  
'Naraku!' His mind screamed. Then, there was a scream. Kagome's scream.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" he cried. Naraku had her. That was the only explanasion.  
  
His legs were starting to burn, but he had to get to Kagome. He arrived at the clearing, but her scent was gone. Naraku's took her place instead. It lead to about I metre within the well, then disappeared.   
  
"Kagome."   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hey. Gosh. Sorry it took so long to update. School's been piling on top of me because of report cards, and in English class, we were supposed to write stories. So like yeah.What's a grade seven to do? Any who, I'll try to get the next chap out soon, but no promises. There are like five unit tests coming up.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi (check out their fics. They're good.)  
  
Lady Sarah (my faithful reviewer)  
  
Devotd-inu-fan (my fellow Kikyou hater)  
  
Wow. Three reviews. Where are you my fans? *sniff sniff* I feel so rejected. Any ways, see you next time, and thanks to those who review after I post this! P.S. Check out my CCS fic. It go off to a bad start. The prologue was like 200 something words. OH! THANKS TO INU YASHA 80 WHO ADDED ME TO THIER FAV AUTHORS LIST!!!!!! I'm astonished! 


	5. Digging Deep

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: "Relinquish your desires, accept the simple truth. Bow down and call me master, for I am superior to you." The words my sister said to me, when I told her that I was the animator of Inu Yasha. Sad, but true.  
  
O_o Digging Deep o_O  
  
Inu Yasha tore through the forest sniffing out Kagome's scent. Her scent was filled with fear so strong, he could already smell it. A scowl was plastered on his face as he also smelt the joy in Naraku's scent. What if….NO!!!! He could not think that way about Kagome's fate. She was strong. Naraku would no kill her that easily.  
  
'But she is a human.' A small voice reminded him. And with that thought, his speed increased.   
  
*_* Kagome *_*  
  
Fear shot through her like a bullet. There was no way she could survive this. Naraku was stronger, and faster. Not to mention, that she didn't even have her bow and arrows. He had knocked them out of her grasp mere minutes ago. She stood trapped between a tree and her death.  
  
He smirked and advanced on her. "The shards girl." Came his calm voice.  
  
"Never." She whimpered. Better he think that she had them, than let him think that Sango and the others did. Who knew the true extent of his power.   
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!!!!!!" Inu Yasha's voice emerged through the bushes.   
  
Naraku jumped backwards, to avoid the attack. Kagome scrambled to her feet, and made a dash for her bow and arrows. When she looked up, Inu Yasha had already drawn the tetsuiga. But things were not going his way. He wasn't faring well against Naraku's speed, and stealth.   
  
She had to help. She picked up and arrow, and purified it while fitting it into the bow. Pulling back as far as she could, she aimed it at Naraku. At the time, Naraku was holding Inu Yasha against the tree, and was about to kill him.  
  
Kagome let her arrow go. Naraku turned in surprise, and jumped back just being grazed by the arrow. His eyes widened at her in surprise. Inu Yasha slumped to the ground, and was panting for air. It seemed Naraku had not only forgotten people needed air to live, but had turned his attention to Kagome as well.   
  
Kagome took small steps back. She swallowed a lump in her throut. His eyes narrowed, and he lunged for her. She stumbled backwards, and her knee caught on the edge of the well. She fell backwards into the dark shadows. Naraku smirked. The girl would never be able to survive a fall like that. Not when the well was that deep.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed out. She could never return. It was a lost cause. Hope gone, he glared at Naraku.   
  
Naraku laughed evilly, and jumped into the air. Flying away, he called over his shoulder, "Till next time Inu Yasha!"  
  
"NAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
He rushed over to the well. Kagome was gone. And she could never return. Unless, "I'll use the shards to bring her back!"   
  
He jumped over the edge, but was not welcomed with the pink light as usual, but the sound of a thud. He stared in confusion. Why had it not worked? Fear was creeping up on him. He couldn't loose Kagome. Not after he lost Kikyou to Naraku to. He couldn't loose her again like he almost did so many times before. Except this time, he really did loose her. No matter what he did.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" He called out her name digging into the dirt. Hoping to be engulfed by the warm light. But he wasn't.   
  
He slammed his fist into the ground. His breathing hard, and ragged. A droplet of water fell to the ground. Followed by another, and another. And for the first time in years, Inu Yasha cried. He cried not for her loss, but for his own. She had left him. Just like everybody else. 'Abandoned.' That was the only word he could think of to describe himself.   
  
=P Kagome =P  
  
Kagome felt the warm light swallow her body whole, and when she landed, she back at the shrine. 'No!' she thought shaking her head. 'No! NO! It can't be sealed. I can't leave yet.'  
  
She climbed to the top of the well, and jumped back in, but there was no light to greet her. "NO!" she yelled. She repeatedly tried over and over again, until her legs finally collapsed.  
  
She shook her head from left to right as tears shimmered in her eyes. 'NOOOOOO!!!!!' This couldn't be happening. She started digging with her hands. Trying desperately to reach the other side. Her hands became bloodied as she cut herself on numerous rocks, but she didn't care. She couldn't leave Inu Yasha. Dispite her promises.   
  
Deep in her heart she knew that she cared deeply for him. She dug until her cloths were covered in dirt, and her hands were covered in so many cuts, that they were numb. But none of it mattered.   
  
'Sango, Miroku, Shippou….Inu Yasha.' She sat back against the cold well wall. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. But she didn't care. She had lost everything. She sobbed quietly, until she could sob no more, and just stared into space.  
  
A thought entered her head. 'Why? Why do I love some one who loves a dead miko, and doesn't return my feelings. Why do I love him, if I'm just a shard detector, and a replacement for his true love that he'll never have? What if this is for the better? What if, he's not my soul mate? What if he couldn't care less if I died?' She stood up, and climbed out of the well.   
  
She ran to her Grandfather's storage room, and pulled out a spell. She walked mechanically back to the well. Closing the lid, she placed the spell on top. Pausing momentarily. If she sealed it now, she might not ever be able to go back. "He doesn't love me. He loves my former self." She closed her eyes painfully, and sealed the well.  
  
Moments later, a call could be heard. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
She stared shocked. 'What have I done? Was that Inu Yasha? And what about Sango and Shippou? Miroku? What about my friends.'   
  
Relization hit her full force. She'd never be able go back. She'd left her friends behind. She'd left her love behind. Letting a sob escape, she sunk to the floor. Resting her forehead on the well. What had she done? What had she done?  
  
  
  
~_~ Inu Yasha ~_~  
  
He walked through the forest. Looking blindly in front of him. Everything seemed to be blured. His mind remained on one thing. 'Kagome.' Maybe, it was for the better. It was safer in her time. If she got hurt, she'd have a better chance of surviving. 'But, she left me. Then again, why do I care what the wench does? Why do I care period?' he questioned. 'Because you care for her more than admitted.' The small voice from earlier had returned.  
  
He slowly made his way back to the trail where Shippou, and the others were waiting. When he snapped out of his trance, all eyes were on him.   
  
"Where's Kagome?!" Shippou demanded.  
  
"She went home," he growled.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "Inu Yasha you fool! Why didn't you stop her?! Kagome-chan will never be able to come back unless you go get her!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. "Naraku got to her first."  
  
Sango's blood ran cold. 'No. NO!' she thought, horrified. 'No. First Kahoku, and now Kagome to? No. Naraku you bastard.' Tears came to her eyes. "What are you waiting for Inu Yasha?! GO GET HER!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned on her. "Don't you think I've tried that?! The fucking bitch sealed the well!!! Okay?! She obviously doesn't want to come back!"  
  
"But what about me?" Shippou fell to the ground, and began to cry silent tears. Another lost mother. Now he to had his reasons to destroy Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into a high branch, before taking off to who knew where. Sango started after him, but Miroku lay a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head. 'Inu Yasha, what have you done now? Your past love has blinded you. Now you've lost just about the only person who could care less about herself, and the whole world about you.'  
  
@_@ Kagome @_@  
  
She got up out of bed, and pulled on her uniform. Getting ready for school. This was the tenth day that she had been in her time. Her family had questioned her many a time, but she did her best to avoid it. After all, how was she to start anew, if she couldn't forget about Ancient Japan?  
  
She hurried down the stairs grabbing her bag, and a piece of toast before running out the door. Not even a word was said to her mother. It had been like that since she had come home. She couldn't risk the chance of talking to her mother. Incase she broke down. Inu Yasha may not be her choice topic, but he held a place in her heart. Weither she knew it or not.   
  
She came to a walk, as the school came into view. Familiar voices reached her ears, but she ignored them. Last night had been like the others since she had left the feudal era. Nightmares plagged her mind. She kept on seeing Inu Yasha alone as a young boy.   
  
He was sobbing, and soon, he was engulfed in flames. Flames like those from Hell. Every night she awoke dripping in cold sweat. After the seventh night, she had given up on sleep. But last night while studying, she had fallen asleep. The moment her head had touched her arms, the dream returned.  
  
"Kagome!" An arm grabbed hers.  
  
She spun around surprised. "Ayame?"  
  
"God Kagome! It's like you don't remem……Kagome, have you been getting any sleep lately?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. Mid terms are coming up. I've got to study."  
  
Ayame's eyes furrowed. "But Kagome, even though you were sick for half the year, you've been doing fine in class. You shouldn't be studying that much. Tell me what's really wrong. Please Kagome?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but the bell rang instead. "Saved by the bell." She muttered under her breathe.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but like, my great uncle just passed, and times are sort of rough right now. And hey, even if I updated, you wouldn't notice. These Inu fanfics are updated like every fricken minute.   
  
Thanks Chickenmastah! You're a great fan. One of my fav reviewers! Oh, and thanks to y'all who e-mail, but to tell you the truth, I don't check my e-mail, because my sis knows the pass. I'm just borrowing her e-mail so I can have my fanfic account. I'll respond when I can.  
  
And also thanks to Lady Sarah. It's okay. I'm feeling sick to. I hope you're feeling loads better! Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Ciao! 


	6. Toukijin

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: Hell I wished I owned Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter Six: Toukijin  
  
Inu Yasha sat motionlessly staring into space. She was gone. She was really gone. He hadn't realized it, until it was to late. She was his best friend. She stuck by him through thick and thin. She cheered him up. She cared for him.   
  
'Why? Why did I have to loose her? She was pretty, kind, gentle, loving, forgiving, fascinating, courageous, stubborn, arrogant, weak, delicate, enticing, enchanting, and she loved me. Wait….. she loved me? Gods, I wished she did. After all I've done to her.'  
  
Shippou sat in his corner of the hut. Pouting. Kagome was gone. He raised the pink jewel to his eye level. Without it, she couldn't get through, but for some reason, Inu Yasha couldn't get through to her time either. He sniffed, and forced back the tears.   
  
'No. Mommy didn't want to leave me. She loved me. Kagome was….is my Mommy and she'll come back to me. She'll never leave me. She loves to much. Right?' He hugged his teddy bear that Kagome had given him a while back tightly. Her scent lingered on it, and he'd die protecting it if he had to. It was his only memory of his surrogate mother.   
  
Sango sat wrapped up in Miroku's arms. Tears of pain, and rage fell down her cheeks. Naraku had taken away the last of her family. And just like Kohaku, she couldn't get Kagome back. Why? Why did Naraku do these things? She glanced at Inu Yasha. 'You were the one who made Kagome go away.' It was a childish thought, and she knew it……but she also knew it was true. She sobbed again, before burring her head in Miroku's chest.  
  
Miroku gripped Sango closer to him. His mind was too occupied to grope her at the moment. Even he had his restrictions. They all sat back Kaeda's hut. But Miroku couldn't help but think, it didn't feel right without Kagome. His eyes glazed over. It would be harder to look for the shards now. Inu Yasha would never be the same. None of them would be.  
  
'Gods above us, help us. Bring back the one we treasure so dearly.'  
  
~_~;;; Kagome's Time ~_~;;;  
  
Kagome sighed again. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She packed her books into her bag, and headed towards her next class. Japanese History. She couldn't help but think about Inu Yasha and the others. There it was again. His name. She missed him. She missed him so much, that she felt she would die if she could not see him again.   
  
  
  
She turned into her class room. But still, even if she went back, she had to endure the pain of knowing Inu Yasha saw Kikyou in her. That she was just a shard locator. That he loved her, only because she was as close as he could get to Kikyou. He protected her, only because he had his pride.   
  
And it hurt her. It hurt her so much more than words could ever say. She could write out the pain that she felt, and go on for all of eternity. She sat down in her desk. She couldn't help but feel relieved that none of her friends were in this class. They had been nagging at her the entire day about what was on her mind. And Hojo kept on asking her out. The boy was nice, and sweet, not to mention hot, but he had to learn to get a clue.  
  
She stopped her thoughts of the feudal era, as Mrs. Lenningham walked into the class room.  
  
"Now class, I believe in our last period together, we started our topic about the legend of the Shikon Jewel correct?"  
  
Kagome perked up. When had the studied this? Had she missed it? 'See. Now with Inu Yasha out of the picture, I can come to school with out having so much work to catch up on.'  
  
Mrs. Lenningham started talking again. "Would someone please give us a recap? Uuummmm, how about Mr. Hannigan."  
  
Patrick, the school pervert, whom really reminded her of Miroku, stood up. "Well, Basically, a half demon falls in love with a miko, but they are turned against each other, by another half demon. Fifty years later, a girl from the future some how finds her way to the past, and she and the half demon fall in love. In the end, the half demon must choose between his two lovers. But the one from the future makes the decision for him, and so he ends up going to Hell with his first love. He stays there for all of eternity, and suffers a broken heart, as he watches his first love fall for another."  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed. 'Inu Yasha.' She turned her stare towards her desk. She had just sealed Inu Yasha's fate, and she didn't even know it. 'If I had stayed, and just let him see Kikyou with out making such a fuss, he could be forever happy.'  
  
Her hand shot up. There had to be a way to go back. She remembered Myoga telling her that Inu Yasha's father forged three swords. Tetsuiga, the sword of war, and destruction, Tensuiga, the sword of peace, and unity, and Toukijin. But he never told her what Toukijin did.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"Mrs. Lenningham, in the legend, there were also three swords mentioned. Tetsuiga, the sword of war. Tensuiga, the sword of peace, and Toukijin. What did Toukijin stand for?"  
  
"Well Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad you brought that up. Toukijin was said to be the most powerful of them both. It was to bring unity between the two. How ever, I recall reading, that the sword might have been able to bring peace to the Japan of that era."  
  
"You mean, it could have defeated Naraku? And sent Kikyou back to Hell?" Kagome pressed. Forgetting she was supposed to be absent that day.  
  
"Yes. Ms. Higurashi, what has gotten in to you? Why the sudden interest in feudal fairy tails?"  
  
"No reason. But, had Inu Yasha ended up with the future miko, would he have suffered? Would he finally see her for her? Not his first love?"  
  
"Ms. Higurashi I do not know. Now would you please stop asking pointless questions?"  
  
"But Mrs….."  
  
"That's quiet enough Kagome! If you wish to know these things, research it!"  
  
Kagome didn't speak for the rest of the day. Her mind was else where. If she could get back to the feudal era, she could stop the pain Inu Yasha would endure. But how? She sealed it. Then again, she was a miko, and Kaeda had said herself that her powers were very powerful. Maybe there was a counter spell?  
  
*_* Last Period *_*  
  
Kagome sat in her desk. Staring at the clock made time seem to go by so much slower. She waited for the bell to ring. She had to get to the library. She had to research counter spells. But, what if Inu Yasha didn't want to see Kagome? She said some pretty harsh things. And what if he loved Kikyou too much?  
  
Kagome sprang from her seat as the bell rang. She stuffed her books into her bag, and ran down the west hallway to the library. Turning a corner, she bumped into a hard surface.  
  
"Hojo?" she stared almost surprised to see him there.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kagome. Would you like to go out? Maybe on the weekend to like a movie or something?" He extended a hand.  
  
Kagome igonored it, and stood up herself. "Sorry Hojo. I'm busy that day." Without another word, she went back to her task of getting to the library. She walked briskly, and pushed her way through the crowded areas of the hall.  
  
She sighed when she finally made it to the library. She pushed open the door, and headed straight to the mythology section. She stopped, when she realized that there were at least six shelves to it. 'Who knew there was so much on mythology. I mean, it isn't exactly what the school is known for.'  
  
Changing her mind, she headed to a computer, and typed in the keyword: Toukijin.  
  
The screen loaded, and she started to scroll down the list of books. Most of them were about a man named Toukijin. Said to be quarter demon. Kagome sighed. Nothing. She was about to turn away, when another book popped up. It was titled, "The Miko's Sword". Curioius, Kagome opened up the file, and read the short summary.   
  
"In search of the Shikon shards, the young Miko, came across a strange sword crafted by the previous Lord of the Western Lands. Little did she know, the sword was the key to the future of Japan, and her happiness.   
  
An alternate ending to the legend of the Shikon jewel."  
  
Kagome swallowed the growing lump in her throut. She walked down the isles of books, and came to a stop, before pulling out a green one, with leather bindings. She brought it to an empty table, and sat down. Opening to the first page, she could tell it had not been opened in a while from the crinkling sound it made, and the smell of fresh new pages said it all.  
  
Her eyes skimmed the lines. Growing wider as she went. The fate of Japan was in her hands. If she didn't find Toukijin, Naraku would win the battle, and who knew what would happen then. Sango, and Miroku. Shippou. She closed her eyes as she remembered their voices.   
  
'Mamma.'  
  
Her eyes snapped opened. That she had not imagined. That was Shippou's voice. She was positive. She walked up to the librarian, and signed the book out. Turning on her heels, she headed to her locker, to grab her needed books. She quietly spun in the combination for her lock.  
  
She couldn't have imagined the voice. It sounded all to real. Golden eyes flashed through her mind. 'Inu Yasha. No! I'm over that. I'm only trying to go back, because if I don't beat Naraku, Japan will fall into despare.'  
  
She walked out the school doors, and made her way home. The sun was setting in the distance. The streets were empty, and all was quiet. With the exception of the occasional person passing by, there was no one around.  
  
She dragged her feet up the shrine steps. Stopping to gaze at the well house. 'Inu Yasha. NO! He loves Kikyou.'  
  
~_* Inu Yasha *_~  
  
'Tonight. Tonight I break it off with Kikyou. I don't love her the way I thought. I love Kagome. I have to get Kagome back, and Kikyou will just be a distraction.'  
  
Kikyou gracefully landed on the clearing ground. She smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.   
  
"Kikyou, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?" she walked up to him, and pressed her body against his.  
  
Inu Yasha gazed into her eyes. "Kikyou, Kagome has gone back through the well, and it's sealed." A foreign feeling swept through his body. "Now that's she gone, we can be together. Please join our group."  
  
Kikyou gently pressed her cold lips to his. He automatically wrapped his arms around her body. A cold dark feeling suddenly took his body by surprise.  
  
"I'd love to Inu Yasha. But for now, I must go." And with that Kikyou left.  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed. 'What the? I didn't mean to ask her that. What's come over me? Why can't I control what I say and do?'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Gah. It's been like forever since I've updated, but I've been busy. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to the following reviewers.  
  
Chikenmastah- well, Kagome dropped the shards unnoticed while arguing with Inu Yasha. Sorry. Should have made that clear. I love getting reviews from you.  
  
Devotd-inu-fan- thanks for the complement. It's good to know that people like it. Hehe. Kikyou won't have a happy ending. I'll tell you that.  
  
Silent bloddytears- hehe. I'll try to update. *hint hint* but remember, I have two lives. Anime, and fanfiction, then there's the stupid thing they call school. But just for you reviewers, and for the sake of my imagination, I'll keep writing.  
  
Later! ^_^ 


	7. From Bad, to worse to worst

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: Me own Inu Yasha? Escuse me for a moment. *turns around* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *faces audience* I'm okay now. *coughs* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: From bad, to worse, to worst  
  
  
  
Kagome sat down at her desk, and opened up the book. She skimmed through the table of contents, but nothing caught her eye. Half the things didn't even make sense. 'Inu Yasha doesn't make sense.' Her eyes became saddened at once.   
  
Why did she always go through this pain? Why was she going back? Why did she care? 'Because I love him, and I know it.' She rested her head on her arms, and sighed depressingly. 'Even if I go back, he'll never forgive me. The things that I've said were harsh. And all the times I sat him. Now, even if I go back, I'll be alone. Alone. Something I've been lately. I've been pushing people away, and I'm aware of it, but….. I do it any ways. I can't let him ruin my life. No matter how much I care, he won't ever return my feelings. Yet, there's hope. Hope, that one day, he'll se me, for me. Even if that hope is only a small dwindling fire in a small dark corner of my heart. I will always have hope.' Tears slowly made wet trails down her face despite her command for them not to fall at all.  
  
O_o Inu Yasha o_O  
  
Inu Yasha sat atop his tree reminiscing. Kagome was gone. Forever. 'Forever.' The word rang through his mind over and over again. 'How long is forever? Is it as long as eternity?' He hoped not. He would wait forever for Kagome to return, but he didn't know if he could wait for eternity. It was a long time to be alone.   
  
He sighed, and stared sadly at the spot where Kikyou was supposed to be, and then shifted his gaze back to where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would be sleeping. They were gone. They had all abandoned him. For what? Why had they left him? Because he was a, 'Heartless bastard!' in Sango's words. His eyes fogged over, and he began to live the groups confrontation over again in his head.  
  
*_* Flash back *_*  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes furrowed in confusion. He was trying to fit together the puzzle. Why was Kikyou so demanding all of a sudden? Why could he not say what he willed himself to say? Kikyou was out gathering rare herbs in the forest near by. Ironic. Why did they always stop by a forest?  
  
"Inu Yasha!" a harsh voice called from the ground.  
  
His eyes shifted down to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippou standing at the base of the tree. "What?!" he snapped. 'Stupid people always interrupting my train of thought.'  
  
"Inu Yasha, why did you let that whore join our group?" Sango stared hard at him.  
  
"What I do, and why I do it, is none of your business."  
  
"Mommy will be hurt when she comes back!" A small voice wailed.  
  
"Newsflash for you runt. She ain't coming back. She hates in here." 'She hates me! Stop! I have Kikyou now.' "Sides, we don't need her anymore we've got Kikyou."  
  
Miroku stood up to bat. "Speaking of Lady Kikyou, Inu Yasha, with all do respect…..she'd practically the devil himself. She's trouble Inu Yasha. Just forget about her."  
  
"She's the past. Let her go. You don't owe her anything. Right now, we have to focus on getting Kag…" Sango never finished her sentence. Shippou's sniffles could be heard in the background.  
  
"SHE ISN'T COMING BACK!!! SHE HATES IT HERE! SHE HAS NOTHING HERE TO COME BACK TO! WE'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha paused. Had he just said that? Why had he said that. 'Do I truly believe that she won't come back? Did I mean every word I just said?'  
  
"She hates it HERE?! Or she hates YOU?!" Everyone stared surprised at Shippou.  
  
"Shut up if you know what's good for you Brat!"  
  
"Why? So you go and bitch some more about Mommy?!!"  
  
"Shippou," Sango began, "let's go. If Kagome's not needed here, then we aren't either." Sango scooped Shippou up, and turned to walk away.  
  
Miroku followed suit, but paused to look over his shoulder. "Kikyou is you past. Kagome is your future. You are my friend, and I care. But right now, you must choose your own path. Be careful Inu Yasha. If you don't choose wisely, you may loose the only thing you've ever really wanted." And he continued walking.  
  
*o* End Flash back *o*  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed hard. The scene running over again in his head. Inu Yasha sighed, and jumped from his perch in the cherry blossom tree. He walked back to the villiage 50 km away. Kikyou would not return that night. It was her soul collecting night.  
  
He walked past, the well, but stopped, as a small pink book with a blue heart in the middle caught his eye. It had Kagome's scent all over it. He slowly walked over, and picked it up. He opened the first page, and found the words, "Stop! Caution! Kagome's Diary! Do not touch."  
  
He snorted. "Stupid wench. You think a few words would stop someone reading it?" he muttered under his breathe.  
  
He opened it to the first page, and the first sentence caught his eye.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I think I'm in love with Inu Yasha."  
  
@_@ Kagome @_@  
  
Kagome sighed, and stared at the clock. Three in the morning. She still hadn't even finished her homework. Sighing, she pulled out her math book, and began the long list of equations, but not soon after, she fell asleep.  
  
^_^ Next Day ^_^  
  
Kagome was awoke with a jolt as the sun poured in her window. "Shoot! I'm late!" She quickly pulled on her uniform, and dashed down the stairs.  
  
She ran down the buisy streets of Tokyo trying to get to school before second bell. She burst through the metal doors to find empty halls. Cursing under her breathe, she quietly crept to her first class. She slipped in quietly, and was almost there, when….  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I believe you are late."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Cummings."  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"I stayed up late last night researching some facts."  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Take a seat, and hand in your essay."  
  
"Essay?" Kagome squeaked.   
  
"Yes. The one on the European explorer, Christopher Columbus. Remember him?" his voice was dry, and he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
Kagome chuckled uneasily. She knew that the whole class was watching. Wondering what she would do. "Ummmm….."  
  
"Well Ms. Higurashi, since you don't seem to have it finished, you have a 2:00 detention till 4:00 sweeping the entire hall way."  
  
Kagome groaned, and made her way to her seat. She got off easy, and she knew it. Just wait till the other teachers found her homework incomplete.   
  
*_*8:00pm*_*  
  
Kagome dragged her tired feet home. First, she mopped the hall until 4:00, then she spent another three hours helping to organize books in the library, and spent the last hour writing up an English essay.   
  
She stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. Something was wrong. There was an aura here. An evil one. It was just there. But, why was it in her time? She quickened her steps. Her walk became a brisk one, then a jog, and finally, she broke into a run.   
  
She ran faster, urged her legs faster still as the aura became stronger. It was coming from the shrine. She dashed up the step, and tore open the door. She dropped her bag to the ground in shock.  
  
Blood. Everywhere. Blood on the floor, walls, and even furniture. She walked in feebly. Blood slowly draining from her face.  
  
"Mamma? Grandpa? Souta?"  
  
She walked into the family room, and her legs gave way. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Dead. Her family lay dead in a pile in the floor. She reached out to touch them, but a purple flame engulfed them, and the burned to ashes. Nothing was left.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed red. Miko magic. She could sense it. It was every where. She followed it out into the well.   
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!" She banged her fist against the wood. How could someone break the seal? How could the cross between the time warp?  
  
But then, realization struck her. Her lose was much more painful when she thought about it. The last conversation with her mother was three weeks ago. The last thing she had told her grandpa was that his job was stupid. And Souta, so young, and already dead. He had so much going for him.  
  
One name came to mind. "KIKYOU!!!!!!!"  
  
^_^ Inu Yasha ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha hesitantly flipped through to the last page. He had found out so much. How could he be so blind? The one he loved and needed was in front of him, and he had lost her to himself.  
  
He slowly read the last diary entry under his breathe.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Hey! It's been a while huh? Well, not much good news. Inu Yasha's with Kikyou. I think he still loves her. He says he owes her his life, but it's more than that. He promised to protect me. He lied. He couldn't stop tearing my heart apart. Every time I see him and Kikyou embrace, kiss, or even talk, it tears me apart. Sango, and Miroku are always there to me. I love Miroku, and Sango. They are like my brothers and sisters I never had. And Shippou is like a surrogate son to me. I love them all. But Inu Yasha, I could not imagine life without him. Thought it seems he can imagine it without me. I must tell him soon, but I wouldn't want to burden him. Gods, I have to stop hurting everyone. They worry about me to much, and I fear for their health. I must go. Inu Yasha is coming back. He doesn't know, but I heard him and Kikyou a couple nights ago. I was right. I am only his shard ditector, and Kikyou his soul mate. After all, those words came from his mouth. What better evidence is their?   
  
Kagome Higurashi"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the book. She had heard. She had heard. He had done that to her. He had turned her into the emotionless person that she had portrayed. And she had intentionally tried to give him and the group space, so that they would not worry about her.   
  
'Kagome. I love you.'  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS!!!!!!! (l l) ( - . - ) like my mashi moru?   
  
Any who, I won't update for quiet a while.   
  
Thanks to the following people:  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL- This update was for you! ^_^  
  
Devotd-inu-fan – I love when u review! ^_^ I love ur story. And besides, nothing is better than a fellow Kikyou hater. But some stories I read make her look good, and now, I'm not sure if I hate her. But for the benefit of the story, I'll hate her for now. O_o  
  
Chickenmastah- ur another one of my reviewers who always review! I'll make Kikyou's demise very painful just for you. P.S. I don't know when Kagome will go back yet. But it will be soon 


	8. Determination

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: T_T You still think I own Inu Yasha? How long has it been? Nine chapters? Dear God.  
  
Chapter Eight: Determination  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. It sounded like Kagome, but, it couldn't be.   
  
"KIKYOU!" rang through the forest.   
  
'It has to be Kagome. I know her voice when I hear it.' He winced. "Kagome…what's wrong?"  
  
His gaze moved sky ward, and for a split second, he saw Kagome's cheerful face. But he blinked, and she was gone. Gone….forever.  
  
*_* Kagome *_*  
  
Kagome shrunk slowly to the floor still sobbing. She wiped away her tears with her arm. She stood up slowly. A blank look in her eyes. She had lost all of it. Everything she wanted, or had, was gone. THIS was the last straw.   
  
  
  
'I know what I have to do. And it's time I do it.' Kagome walked up the steps leading out of the well house, and back into the shrine. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks still, but silently. Her sobs were gone.  
  
She entered the house, and walked up the stairs to her grandfathers room. Remembering all the times she had shared with her family. Then, slowly thoughts of Kikyou and Inu Yasha together flashed before her eyes. Her steps quickened. She quickly threw open the walk in closet door in her grandfathers room, and paused.   
  
There it was. Her future miko garbs. 'This is my future. This is who I shall be.' She took off her cloths still mesmerized, and replaced them with the cloths. Instead of the ordinary white and red, her garbs were a light sky blue, and a dark navy blue. She tied her hair up in a low pony tail wich rested on the small of her back with a light blue hair string.  
  
'Be ready Kikyou. I am coming to seek my revenge. And this time…Inu Yasha won't save you. You've gone to far.'  
  
^_^ Sango ^_^  
  
She stared solemnly at the ground as she and Kirara, along with Shippou and Miroku, flew over the forest ground. She couldn't stand it. HOW could Inu Yasha do something like that. Did Kagome REALLY mean so little to him?  
  
"I think we should stop for the night. Kirara is tired."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. Shippou remained emotionless. As the landed, Shippou spoke for the first time in a long while. "Do you think…it was right leaving Inu Yasha with Kikyou alone?"  
  
Sango looked startled, then angered. "Shippou…Inu Yasha….he has betrayed Kagome. He has betrayed us all."  
  
"Sango," Miroku interviened. "Shippou it right. Something's not right. Inu Yasha would never let Kikyou travel with us knowing that Kagome would be hurt. I sensed an evil presence around. And Inu Yasha was spilling with an odd aura."  
  
Sango got off Kirara and stared at the sky for a moment. Tears began to well in her eyes. "Even so….I can't stand it." Her voice cracked. "I can't stand knowing that she'll never come back. I can't stand the fact that that bitch is happy, and Kagome depressed." She turned to Miroku. "She doesn't deserve this pain!"   
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her. "I know. But Kagome was in danger here. She had her heart broken many a time. She was dragged into something of wich she did not belong. A pure soul like her did not deserve to see this blood shed. But she did. Maybe, just maybe her going back was for the best."  
  
"But how can I live like this? I've just lost another sibling. And it's my fault! I didn't console her, or help her through her hard times, and she left! She left!"  
  
"There was nothing we could do. Her leaving was part of her fate."  
  
~_~ Shippou ~_~  
  
  
  
'Mommy, please be okay. Daddy didn't mean it. Something's wrong with him. He didn't mean to say those things. I know it. Please come back to me Mommy!'  
  
Shippou clutched Kirara closer to him. The cat demon rubbed her fur against his face trying to comfort him at the lose of a mother.  
  
*_* Kagome *_*   
  
She grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran down the shrine steps. She had to get revenge, but her powers weren't strong enough. Not yet, and her aim needed work still. She was going to get help from the only person she knew to. As she walked down the streets, some people stopped to stare, and point at her.  
  
'It's been a while since they have seen a Miko. It is time I have resurfaced the ancient races, and make it known that the legends, aren't legends, and never have been.'  
  
She raced up more steps to a different shrine on the other side of town. A sign read, "Phoenix Shrine". She finally reached the top, and her eyes searched the premises. This had to be it. He had to be here. He just had to be.  
  
"Toro!" she yelled. "Priest Toro! It's me! Priestess Kagome! I need your help."  
  
An old man about the age of her grandfather stepped out of the house in the middle of the property. Her tears had stopped now, and her face held a determined look.  
  
"Kagome. So, you've finally decided to become a Priestess. I see the current events have swayed you no?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You forget. I am a fire reader. Your grandfather came to me recently. He told me to expect you."  
  
"I need you to train me to use my miko powers. I also need to learn combat. Where I am going, I will need the knowledge of as much self defense as one can learn in the span of one week."  
  
The man looked surprised. "One week? Child the arts of a Priestess and the art of combat take years to master."  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm not your ordinary girl."  
  
"Kagome." His face hardened. "You are the protector of the shikon jewel. You must not defile it with vengeful thoughts."  
  
"I no longer hold that duty. It seems to have been handed back to its original priestess." She spat out the word "priestess" like it was a venom that coursed through her veins of which she wanted to be rid of.  
  
"Very well, but it will be difficult, and your path will not be pleasurable. You will get little sleep, and shall be forced to practice with every ounce of energy you have. Plus, you will not have time for school. You will not have a bright future here Kagome."  
  
"I have nothing left for me here any ways. I will give everything I have. But I must ask, what is it that you want in return?"  
  
Toro's eyes let loose on stray tear. "Your grandfather was my best friend. Make sure to send me word that you have avenged his death when it is over."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I shall do all in my power to make your wish come true."  
  
"The road is ahead of us. So let's start out today."  
  
;_; Kaeda ;_;  
  
Kaeda stared blankly into the fire that warmed the hut. Fall was approaching, and all was not well. Kagome, their only hope, was gone. Gone from this world. Without her here….there would be no Tokyo of the future, or any of the things that existed in Kagome's world.  
  
'Inu Yasha will die, Kikyou shall rule along side Naraku, and the world will end as we know it. Come back Kagome, and quickly. We cannot hold on much longer with out ye child. Spare our lives, and forget the pain though hath felt. There are many a young that have yet to start their journey in this perilous world.'  
  
Her vision blurred, and soon, she was surrounded by fire. Startled, she let out a scream, but her voice had left her. An old man appeared in front of her. He wore old garbs. A blue bottom, and white top. He seemed to be a man from her time, yet she knew better.  
  
"You must be Kaeda. Kagome has spoken many great things about you."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, yet her voice sounded distant, and alien to her.  
  
"I am Kagome's grandfather. Kikyou has killed us all. But Kagome was spared. For what…we don't know, but I can assure you, that Kagome WILL be returning to the fudeul era. Take care of her, and keep an eye on that young priestess who ended out lives."  
  
"Kikyou? Kikyou killed you?"  
  
He smiled a sad smile. "She looked so much like Kagome, yet she wasn't. They are the same, yet totally opposites. How she crossed through the sealed well, I don't know. But she must be strong. My friend Toro it training Kagome in her powers right now. But I fear it won't be enough. Teach her more when she returns."  
  
And then Kaeda was back in the small hut. A bright smile crossed her depressed features. "I shall." 'Kagome's coming back!'  
  
^_^ Kagome ^_^  
  
Her week of training was over. She was ready. Kagome had mastered everything Toro had taught her with perfection. She now stood in front of the old man. She wore a tight spandex body suit. Like Sango's exterminator outfit. Her hair was tied loosily with a white hair string at the small of her back. She had red armor with a midnight blue outlining strapped tightly to her body.  
  
Toro bowed first, and handed her her bow and arrows. Then, a silver sword sheathed in a golden sheath. Kagome bowed deeply. Before taking the weapons, she rushed forward to hug him.  
  
"Be careful my child. Remember all I have taught you. Remember to find your soul, and never loose sight of reality when fighting. Don't let your emotions run you…"  
  
"Toro, if I let you continue the list of things to remember, I'll be delayed another week." Sniffing quietly, she took one last look at him, and turned to leave.  
  
"Kagome!" Toro called after her. "Don't forget to send word to me."  
  
"I won't. I promise. I won't let you down either."  
  
Kagome headed back to her shrine. She glanced at the house. This was the last time she'd ever see it. So she'd better remember it. Walking into the well house, she grabbed her yellow back pack by the side of the well. Inside, were spell books, legends, scrolls, food, and clothing. She turned to stair into the future sky on last time.  
  
"Good bye. Good bye to everything I knew. Live peacefully without me, and remember your bloodlines. Miko's of the future, awaken, and remember, for you just so may be called on, as I have."  
  
With that last memo, she pulled the seals off the well, and broke the wood covering. Concentrating on the past, the well shone a pink colour, and she jumped in. The familiar blue light surrounding her.   
  
^_^ Inu Yasha ^_^  
  
He sat atop the Goshinboku. Thinking about Kikyou. He hadn't been himself lately. He was saying things that he didn't mean to , and doing things he would never do. But he couldn't piece it together. 'Kikyou's always around when it happens.' He shook his head. 'No. It can't be….' His thoughts were cut off.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered her name gently to the wind. Her scent was carried to his nose. 'Is it really her?'  
  
As he was about to jump from his perch to investigate, Kikyou appeared.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need your help with moving some things."  
  
He stared at her warily. "But….I think I can smell Kagome's scent."  
  
'She's back!' Kikyou thought angrily. "Do you love her more than I Inu Yasha? You owe me your life remember."  
  
"No Kikyou I don't. I'm coming." So Inu Yasha followed Kikyou with a nagging feeling in his heart. Kagome was here. Her scent was faint, but growing stronger. 'I'm probably just imagining it. It could be Kikyou. They do share a soul.' But Inu Yasha very much doubted it.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sssssssssooooooooooo sorry for not updating, but if you read my bio, you'll find my reasons why. I'm sorry. Just life really sucks, and I hardly have time for any anime now. I'll try to update faster. Again sorry for the long wait. Thanks to the following reviewers! ~_*  
  
Kaagome ~ Sorry it took so long to update! _ I'll try harder from now on! ^_^  
  
WaterGoddess941 ~ thanx for the compliment. do u think i could be a writer when i grow up? i still have tons of time to improve. i mean i'm in grade seven so...that's plenty of time right?  
  
chikenmastah ~ i can alway turn to u to make me feel better. thanks for the constructive critism. i'll try to be more descriptive. _* i'm not very good at it. to much runs through my head that i gotta get down on the paper.   
  
Lil'MizzRiri2004 ~ ^_^' sorry that took so long. but then again, i love making people wait! =P  
  
Kagome-Lovers-Cool ~ Thank you. i try to make the story plot interesting. key word is try. _ glad u like though. ^_^  
  
Kawaii Punkstar ~ I hate kikyou to, but i'm reading a lot of stories that tell it from kikyou's point of view, and i don't think she's all that bad. o well. i still don't like Inu/Kik : P p.s. ur stories are as good. better even!  
  
The Spiked Dragon ~ every one says to update soon.....whoops. i just don got the time to update so fast. but 4 u, n other reviewers, i'll try! ~_*  
  
THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO ADDED ME TO THIER FAV. AUTHORS LIST! LUV YA LOTZ, N KATIE IF UR READING THIS LUV YA LIKE A LIL' SIS, N MISS U FOREVER! ^_^ 


	9. Close Encounter

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: I've had so many I can't remember what I've said. -_______-  
  
Chapter Nine: Close Encounter  
  
Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the well. Again, her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain, and tears, but they did not make themselves known. And there were no tears to reveal it. She had heard them. She had heard Inu Yasha admit his love for Kikyou. Yet she had heard those words so many times, and never did it sound like he meant it. But this time, it sounded more meaningless than usual.   
  
'Maybe, I'm just imagining it. Yes. I am but imagining what I want. Like Toro said, "The heart plays many tricks when longing is strong."' Kagome sat on the lip of the well for a while. Quiver on her back, and bow strapped to her side. She started to mummer things quietly to herself.  
  
"First, I need to get some training from Kaeda, so that I may further my miko powers, then I must collect the shards, and gain possession of Toukijin, before I may destroy Naraku." Kagome listened to herself repeat Toro's words. Her brown eyes widened slightly. "I sound different." She breathed. "The way I talk, and move, so much more graceful, and lady like……so much more like…..Kikyou."   
  
Her mouth ran dry. She turned around, and decided that she couldn't do this. The longer she spent there, the more she became like Kikyou. But she stopped. Something was holding her back.   
  
"I can't go back. I can't leave Inu Yasha's side. I promised him that I would always be with him. A promise made, is a debt unpaid." 'And you love him to much to give him up.' A small voice reminded her, and she smiled bitterly at the truth.   
  
Sighing, she decided that it was time to figure out how to receive training from Kaeda without Inu Yasha's awareness. She snapped her fingers. A simple concealing spell would do. Shaking her head, and giggling at her stupidity, she closed her eyes, and whispered a silent spell. A pink glow surrounded her body, and she felt the tingling sensation in her body.  
  
Her eyes stung, and the tears finally came. She felt naked for a split second, and then clothed again. Her body seemed to stretch slightly, and her nose tingled, for a second, she smelt a cherry fragrance in the air, and then it was overpowered by an ocean scent.  
  
Finally, the transformation was complete. Kagome Higurashi was a totally different girl. Smiling, she adjusted her bow and arrows that had been moved around in the process, and headed towards the villiage. But not before stopping before a near by stream, to check her appearance.  
  
Her mouth dropped at the sight. She looked so much more different. Her long raven black hair was straight and reached the small of her back. Her brown eyes were now a piercing blue with traces of blue. And she had grown taller. Of course this was all an illusion, but she had to congratulate herself. This was by far the most convincing illuion ever.   
  
Raising her head confidently she began to stride towards the villiage in a very graceful, and un Kagome like way. 'God this feels so uncomfortable. But….it'll be worth it in the end. If I can't get revenge, I can at least save Inu Yasha.'  
  
-_- Kikyou -_-  
  
Her head snapped up. She was back, and she was near. 'I can sense the miko magic pouring out of her. What are you up to bitch? What will you do next?'  
  
"Inu Yasha dear, let's go for a walk ne? I would like to see how the villiage has done without ME here."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed inaudibly, and jumped down from his perch on the tree. He made his way over to Kikyou. For some reason, he couldn't stand being around her anymore. Sure it was nice to have her back, but to have her around all the time? She was so…..well put together. Never loosing her composure for a smile, laugh or a giggle. A small joyful giggle.  
  
'Kagome would giggle.' And with that thought, Inu Yasha realized startlingly, that he missed her. 'I miss Kagome. But…..it's best the way it is. She can go on with her life, and I mine!' "I'm sorry." He whispered hoping she would forgive him in her heart.  
  
"What was that Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Nothing Kikyou." He said emotionlessly. Trying not to let his boredom show. But it wasn't working, and Kikyou noticed.   
  
"I should have changed you." She said bitterly towards him.  
  
"What?" was the surprised response.  
  
"That reincarnation of mine changed you. But I was supposed to change you. Not her! I was so close to doing it, and then Naraku happened."  
  
"Kikyou, what are you talking about? I haven't changed."  
  
"Yes you have. You love her don't you?" Fake tears came to her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed. "No." was his meak answer. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to himself any more.  
  
"Inu Yasha, look me in the eye, and tell me."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up. Their gazes met, but there seemed to be a barrier between them. "I'm sorry Kikyou. I love her."  
  
Kikyou was startled. 'It didn't work. Why didn't it work? Has the bitch cast some spell against mine? She'll pay. With her life.' Kikyou straightened up. "Very well. I see you and I are meant to be. But be weary Inu Yasha." She spit his name like it was poison, and he winced. "You owe me your life."  
  
"Priestess Kaeda!" a cheery voice called.   
  
The two of them brought their attention to a girl with a blue kimono embroidered with stars running down the road. Kikyou gave one last spiteful look at Inu Yasha, before turning to leave. The soul collectors surrounded her, and she was carried off. Inu Yasha stared after her. And felt like a big weight was being lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Kaeda came waddling out of her hut. Arms behind her back, she stopped to stare at the girl….no woman in front of her. The girls gaze moved to Inu Yasha. He glared at her, but she didn't seem fazed. 'Something about her is familiar.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"Kaeda, I am from a foreign villiage, and am the priestess to be. My elder told me to seek your help in my training." Kagome felt so bad lying to Kaeda. So instead of looking at her directly, she remained staring into Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"What do you want?!" he snapped.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth about to say, "SIT!" when she remembered only Kagome could do that. So instead, she looked at Kaeda with the most confused look she could muster. "M'lady, do you realize there is a demon behind you?"  
  
Kaeda nodded. 'This girl seems familiar. Her magic…..KAGOME! You've come back to us child.' "I do. Tell me child. What t'is thy name?"  
  
Kagome froze. "My name?" she squeaked. She hadn't thought of a NAME! "Ummm…..Bouyo! I mean…Boa! My name is Boa." 'YURI?! Of all the names, I picked a singer! Oh well. At least she's a good one. Though…..she is sort of conceited….'  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. The girls clumsiness seemed familiar. "Are you sure that's your name?"  
  
Kagome looked at him defiantly. "Of course. Who are YOU to doubt ME? DEMON." She spit out the demon as if it burned her to say it. And it did. She couldn't believe she would have to act as if she hated Inu Yasha. 'I'm sorry Inu Yasha. God , I'm soooo sorry. Please forgive me after.'   
  
'Well at least she didn't call me a half breed.' Inu Yasha sighed in relief. He caught her gaze again. And there was something in her eyes. Pain. He had seen those eyes before. But, why would she be sad? Still, he seemed to feel like he knew here. "Kagome?" he breathed.  
  
"Ka-go-me." She stumbled upon her words. He had figured her out. She had to play dumb. "Who's that? What a weird name."  
  
"Why you…" Inu Yasha growled.   
  
"Umm….Boa, why don't we get you some food. You must be hungry after such a journey. Our villiage is rather isolated."  
  
"I'd like that very much." Kagome followed Kaeda, and thanked the old lady silently.   
  
Inu Yasha didn't follow. Turning to walk away, he noticed something. 'Kikyou left me…yet I'm not troubled. Does that mean….I really do love Kagome?' His eyes widened. 'Kagome…..I'm so sorry. I didn't know. God, please come back. I can't go to you, so please keep your promise. Stay with me.'  
  
^_^ Shippou, Miroku, and Sango ^_^  
  
A warm fire danced in the moonlight. Three faces were illuminated by the red fiery glow. Each person held a small bowl. Steam rose from the warm soup. Miroku stared at Sango longingly. Scooting over, he lay down his bowl of soup, and placed an arm around her. Sango, feeling a warm arm fall upon her shoulders, stiffened.   
  
But as she caught Miroku's worried eyes, she sighed, and leaned into his chest. She swallowed hard. It had been a while since Kagome left. 'And since we abandoned Inu Yasha.'   
  
She pulled away slightly so she could see Miroku's blue eyes. "Maybe we should go…" but she was cut off.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou jumped up from his spot on the ground. His eyes were wide in shock. He looked over at Sango, and Miroku, and he smiled the first smile since the incident.  
  
Miroku's eyes furrowed in concern. "Shippou, are you alright? What do you mean Kagome? Is something wrong?"  
  
"NO!" Shipou danced around the fire. "Come on! We have to go! Kagome's back! She's back I tell you BACK!!!" he began tugging at Sango's skirt. "Quickly quickly!" he ran around the camp sight gathering the few belongings he had. One of them being a small stuffed fox that Kagome had given him. Then he dashed into the forest back to the villiage. 'Wait for me mommy. I'm coming.' "Don't leave me again mommy." He whimpered silently to the wind.  
  
Back at the camp, Sango had just finished getting her things together. Miroku jumped atop Kirara, and pulled Sango up. Ever since Kagome had left, the two of them had developed a stronger relationship. One they both had wished for.   
  
"Do you think Kagome could really be back?" Miroku asked Sango timidly.  
  
Sango grabbed onto Kirara's cur, and let the wind run through her hair, for a few moments. Then, "Possibly. Kagome is a good friend. She has her honour, and would never start something she wouldn't try to finish." She seemed to want to go on, but stopped there.   
  
"Is there more to the story? There's Shippou."  
  
"Kirara let's skim the ground. SHIPPOU!" Sango called. Avoiding the question she had been asked.   
  
The small demon looked up, and waited to be picked up. His eyes were full of excitement, hope, and love.  
  
"Sango…" Miroku inquired.   
  
She sighed. "After Kagome caught Inu Yasha with Kikyou in the forest the first time, she came back. And she made a promise to herself. She swore that she would stay by Inu Yasha's side forever and more. Other than that, I'm not sure why else she would come back. She has no reason to."  
  
Shippou's head snapped up to look at Sango. "What do you mean?" he barely managed to force out. 'Doesn't mommy love me no more?'  
  
"What I'm saying is Shippou….." She paused. The silence was heavy, and weighed them all down. Even Kirara seemed to slow down slightly. Taking a deep breathe, Sango gathered her courage. The news would break the kitsune's heart. "Kagome is bound to the feduel era. Her fate lies here. But she cheated fate, when she was reincarnated in the future instead of in our time. If Kagome stays here…she WILL die. It was her fate. Her destiny."  
  
  
  
Miroku's eyes became slits. "How do you know this? Why will Kagome die?"  
  
"Is it because of me?" Shippou asked meekly. "Am I to much trouble for her?" Tears brimmed his eyes.  
  
"Oh Shippou." Sango held him close. "No. It's not you. While bathing one day, I noticed that Kagome seemed paler. I asked her if she was ill. And she told me." Sango leaned back into Miroku. Her voice quivered. "Her and Kikyou cannot co-exist. One of them has to die for the other to live. Kikyou is the stronger priestess." She paused here. "Kikyou can harness souls. Kagome can't. If it wasn't for Kagome's strong will, Kagome would be dead. Each day she is here, Kikyou slowly takes her soul back. Soon, Kagome will be an empty shell. SHE'LL DIE IF SHE STAYS HERE ANY LONGER!!" Sango's voice was harsh. "And yet," she spoke in a whisper, "And yet she stays to be by   
  
Inu Yasha. He will be the end of her."  
  
O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
  
  
Hey! ^_^' Long time no see eh? Hehehehe. Um….i've been really over loaded lately, so finding time to update is hard, and I won't update very soon. In the summer though, the updates will be coming quicker. Thanks to the following people.  
  
chickenmastah ~ lolz. ty. i try to keep the talkin interesting! -_- descriptions have neva been my thing. o well i'll work on it! hope you like ne?  
  
Japanese-Dragon ~ I do my best to get y'alls attention! glad it's workin.sorry bout the late updating!  
  
Kawaii Punkstar ~ I know! i guess, kikyou won't get to much o a bashing. people will kill me later though......glad u liked! ~_*  
  
Kagome-Kilala ~ Glad you liked! i'll try to review urs if i can k?  
  
SSJ-Princess23~ Well, i didn't leave you hanging this chap did I? ty! I'm proud to be ur fav author! say, what u think bout this chap?  
  
Kagome-Lovers-Cool ~ sorry the update was so late, but it's gonna be slower. _ glad u like? O_O?  
  
i-dream-of-blue-eyes ~ yo! hey, do i know u? u seem familiar. the name i mean. from school maybe? sorry bout the late update.  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!! after I update my last fic, i will be changing my name to.....TSUMI! it means sorrow in japanese....i think. or was it sin? -_- 


	10. Hating Her

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: I'm back, n Inu Yasha still isn't mine. qq  
  
Chapter Ten- Tension   
  
Inu Yasha   
  
He watched from the roof top for three days as Boa trained in her magic. He couldn't shake off the feeling of knowing her. Lately, Kaeda had treated Boa as if she were….Kagome. And he HATED it. He hated that Kagome was so easily replaced. So he glowered at her with snide remarks.   
  
But still, there was something inside him making him…attracted to her. He watched her every move. He watched at she perfected her bow and arrow skills, and her sword art, and hand to hand combat. 'I never thought I'd see the day the old hag would actually swing a nice right hook.' He remembered thinking. He watched as she grew in magic.  
  
She had approached him once. Asking him to come down for dinner, or in her words, "Come join me for dinner Inu Yasha." The sound of her saying his name. The way it rolled off her tongue. Her gentle smile, and her bright lively eyes. He had blushed. And that had made him hate her even more. These feelings. The things he felt, they belonged to Kagome, and Kagome only. And he hated that he was having them for Boa.  
  
Kagome   
  
It was draining her energy. To keep up the image, AND perform the proper incantation, and movements. By the end of the day, she was whipped. For three days, she worked herself to her death. She practiced till sunset, and awoke at dawn. She seldom got a chance to be alone.   
  
Inu Yasha had been following her around lately. As if…as if he was suspicious. She prayed that he was as clueless as he was intended to be. She had few words exchanged with other people. Kaeda seemed to disapprove of her illusion charm, and Inu Yasha just seemed to plain hate her to much to talk to her. She recalled one interesting conversation with Kaeda.  
  
=P Flashback =P  
  
Kagome stood in the valley. She raised the sword given to her by Toro. Slowly, she practiced her positioning of her feet. She was never good at dance. But her upper body was as graceful as a swan. Moving easily. It was the footing that threw her off everytime.  
  
"Kagome." Someone called to her.  
  
She spun around. "Kaeda! Please don't call me that. Inu Yasha will…"  
  
"Inu Yasha is out hunting. Come child. Tell me why you must hide oneself under such a spell."  
  
"I can't let Inu Yasha know I'm here. If he finds out, he'll send me back for sure."  
  
"Kagome. Do ye not think one has enough worries? Inu Yasha is stubborn, but he misses ye child."  
  
Kagome gave a sad smile. "But he doesn't need me anymore. Because Kikyou's back…remember?"  
  
"Kagome. Think about what you are playing with."  
  
'It's MY life!' she thought furiously. 'Let me do as I please.' "It's my life Kaeda. This is best for all of us."  
  
"And what of your soul? How much more guilt would you be putting one Inu Yasha when you pass!"  
  
"Then he will not know. He will remain stubborn, for THAT is what I wish. I'm sorry Kaeda, but fate has woven such and intricate, and complicated quilt, and it was given it to me, to complete. There are many things I must think of."  
  
"Well, hear my out child. Inu Yasha likes you for you, as you do him." And she left.   
  
Kagome stood alone. 'Exactly. The LIKES me. Had it been love, I wouldn't be in this situation.'   
  
She gasped, and fell to the floor. A gripping pain had coarsed through her body. A hand clenched at her chest, and pulled her apart. That's what it felt like. A splitting headache ripped her mind apart. Slowly a small piece of soul was removed from her. 'Dammit. Even with me gaining power, she manages to attain my soul.'   
  
Her breathe began to shorten, and the last thing she remembered, was seeing golden eyes.  
  
Oo End Flashback oO  
  
Kagome had awoken within an hours time. She was in Kaeda's hut. For a while, Inu Yasha had avoided her. She silently thanked God as her illusion remained while she had blacked out. 'But I can't black out any more.' She thought, 'because if I do, my illusion will desintagrate. My energy and power…is running thin.'  
  
OO Shippou OO   
  
There was a pregnant silence between the three of them. Shippou in shock, Miroku surprised at hearing the news from someone else. Sango closed her eyes in pain. It hurt. It hurt to know Kagome had such a rough road to travel. Live without her love, or love without her life.  
  
Finally Miroku spoke. "Before Kagome left, I had sensed a change in her aura. It seemed to be fading, but unwilling to. Damit! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE WHAT WAS GOING ON?!" he clenched his fist. "I'm a monk, and her friend, and I didn't even have enough common sense to figure it out." He whispered meekly.  
  
"We were all fools to think she was fine Miroku. But still, if we can get rid of Kikyou…" Sango was starting to put things together in her mind.  
  
"We can't." Shippou mumbled from his curled up position in Kirara's fur. "Inu Yasha won't let us."  
  
"Do you REALLY think he'd give up Kagome's life for Kikyou's?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha maybe a half breed, but he is part demon, and he has his honor. Demons keep their promises. It is a great dishonor to the family name if he were to break it." Sango answered him. Sparring Shippou a depressed look.  
  
Kirara began to descend before they had a chance to discuss what they were to do. They found Kaeda talking to a young lady. A preistess by the feel of it. Inu Yasha sat on the hut roof sulking, but in a thoughtful way. And for once, Kikyou was no where to be found.   
  
'Mommy?' Shippou sat up, perked up his nose. His gaze wandered over to the young lady. She had brown hair. NOT black like Kagomes. And she was taller, but…his nose…it wouldn't lie. 'Mommy?' Before they even landed, he jumped off of Kirara, and jumped into surprised arms.   
  
"MOMMY!" he cuddled closer to her. Taking in her scent. "Mommy." He murmured starting to cry.  
  
Kagome stared down at the bundle in her arms. 'Shippou. My little Shippou.' She wanted to cuddle him, and tell him it would be ok, because she was back. She wanted to tell him she had missed him, that she loved him, and that she would never leave him again. But she couldn't.  
  
A taken aback Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha yelled.   
  
Inu Yasha landed on the ground. He strode over. His golden eyes piercing into "Boa". He pulled Shippou from her grasp. "Don't you EVER touch Shippou again! I want you to leave this village NOW! I don't know what kind of spell you've cast on him, and Kaeda, but it won't work on me! Leave you witch, before I make you." 'No one, NO one, is going to touch our son.' He though subconsciously.   
  
Shippou shrieked as he was pulled from his mother. He struggled to get back to her. "LET ME GO INU YASHA! I WANT KAGOME! LET ME GO!!!!" He began to cry.  
  
Sango approached. Kagome stood still. Looking down into the dirt, she hid her tears. 'Shippou, you recognize me. My little Shippou. I want to reassure you, I want to be your mother again, but…I can't."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called quietly causing Kagome to raise her head.  
  
"No. Whoever this Kagome you speak of is, she is not me. I'm sorry to disappoint. I am a priestess from the village just over the hills, come to…retrieve training from Ka….Priestess Kaeda." She stumbled on her words, trying to NOT sound like herself.  
  
Miroku stood beside Kirara. It was true. Her aura felt VERY familiar. Although it was masked by magic. It was hard to tell weather it really WAS Kagome using an illusion charm, or if the girl was lying.  
  
Inu Yasha lunged forward, and grabbed her by her neck. Holding her above the ground. He growled. "I said leave bitch."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'He must hate my name. He must want to forget me. Maybe, I really should just leave. Maybe, he's happier without me.' The air was being cut off from her lungs. 'NO! If I fall unconscious…the spell will…' her mind was beginning to blank. Sango and Miroku scurried to pull her from his tight grip. Kaeda yelled for him to stop the insanity, and Shippou bit Inu Yasha's head. Trying to get him to stop strangling her.  
  
Kagomes hands came to grasp his. For a moment, his hold wavered. Her touch seemed familiar. A picture of Kagome flashed through his mind, and sadness coursed through him. He didn't like this girl. She caused past pain to bubble up inside of him. His grip tightened. Her vision was giving in.   
  
"Inu Yasha." She whispered.  
  
Miroku paused. Her magic was beginning to fail her.   
  
"Inu Yasha." She chocked out. Tears were coursing down her cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha let go immediately. She was fading. No…she was changing. "Boa" fell to the ground coughing, and gasping for air. She was feeling light headed. Her eyes fluttered close, and she fell. Lying on the ground.  
  
"MOMMY!" Shippou yelled. But Sango grabbed hold of him as the illusion began to fall.  
  
Slowly, the girl shrank in height; her hair turned black, and grew shorter. Her cloths changed to the garbs of a priestess. The top was white, but the bottom, was different. Night blue silk was embroidered with golden stars.  
  
Inu Yasha's throat clenched. His eyes widened in shock. "Kagome."   
  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
  
Long time since my last update I know, but I found a new hobby for a while, but now I'm back, so….I hoped u enjoyed. thanks to ……  
  
Kagome-Lovers-Cool OO I hope ur not dead, bc then u can't read this chap. o.o  
  
SSJ-Princess23 glad u like. wait till u see my other twists then lol  
  
keki lolz. srry for making you cry. well, i try to make em as long as i can with my shcedule, but then i gotta fit in all the right cliff hangers lol. i find the longer the chap, the more description. takes to much time lol  
  
chickenmastah sorry for the wait --" i hope this chapter didn't disapoint to much.   
  
duckyquack1025 whoops lol. I'm known for my cliffs   
  
JapaneseDragon hi! love when ya update lolz. glad u liked the chap. hope ya liked this one ne?  
  
Akai-Akegata i know how u feel. life is a pain. -- estatic that u like tho.   
  
snowbabyjoe thx for the sympathy, but now i'm back, n writting! =P  
  
The Spiked Dragon yah! u reviewed me again! thx for not bombarding me with reviews. happy u liked. lolz   
  
ashley here it is! more lolz.  
  
well....until next time y'all....hopefully not to long from now! =P 


	11. Painful News

Blind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha....I've run out of different ways to say that I'm dirt poor, and couldn't draw a snake to save my life. --;;  
  
Authors Note Ok guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time, but please understand that my family is going through ANOTHER rough time. My aunt is really sick, and I mean like a life death situation, so I would appreciate if you would just give me some time to cope. But thank you for your patience that I have received. it seems like these r excuses, but plz trust me...they're not. i wouldn't joke about family matters like this.(On a happier note though, I broke my glasses, and I'm killing myself to read what I'm typing. " lol ty god for spell check!)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Painful News  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha's eyes widened to their full extent. They all stood in silent shock. All save for Kaede. She sighed quietly to herself. Somehow, bright, cheerful, Kagome had been given the hardest life to live. How much longer, before Kikyou re-attained her soul? How much longer, before Kagome broke down emotionally?  
  
"MOMMA!!!" Shippou finally broke free of Sango's protective grasp, and scurried to her. He knelt beside her worn out body. Grabbing her limp hand, he placed it on his head. Wishing, just wishing that she would wake up, tell him it would be ok, pat his head, or even pinch his cheeks. But she remained oblivious to the world.  
  
"Miroku," Sango managed to croak out. "Help me…. help me get her to Kaede's hut."  
  
Miroku nodded. Pain was evident in his eyes. Pain, and sympathy. He reached to pick her up, passing a side-ways glance at Inu Yasha. He looked devastated. 'If only he knew what was going on. If only….' He stood up, Kagome in his arms, and began making his journey with Shippou crying silently behind him, and Sango bombarding Kaede with questions.  
  
Inu Yasha stood silently. He raised his hands, and stared at them. These hands, HIS hands, had almost killed Kagome. Kagome, HIS Kagome was almost killed by himself. His knees gave way, and his eyes cleared over. Thunder sounded in the distant, but didn't snap him out of his stupor. A tear made its way down his cheek. 'I sent her down the well without a goodbye.' Another glass tear fell from his amber eyes. 'I replaced her with Kikyou, betrayed her.' Two tears soaked the ground beneath him. 'I almost killed her.' He stared horrified at his own hands. Deaf to the world around him. He didn't rise from his spot. Even after the rain began to pour, the sunset, and the moon rose. He remained forever still. Clinging to her faint scent. 'I'm a monster.'  
  
Sango  
  
They sat around the fire silently. Kaede was stirring some soup in a large cauldron like pot. Miroku was resting against the wall. His wind tunnel had expanded that day. Sango had been filled with worry. Grief, and sadness enveloped her broken heart. Shippou had not left Kagome's side once. He lay sleeping next to her occasionally mumbling 'Mamma' every now and then. Silence was all there was. Sango looked to Kaede.  
  
"How long has she been here Kaede?" She tried to keep her voice from quivering.  
  
"Three days. At least, as far as I know." Kaede was old, but she sounded old beyond her years.  
  
"How- how much could Kikyou have taken from her?" Small tears began to fall down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Kagome has already lost a third of her soul. If she stays here another 5 months…it shall be the end for her." Kaede coughed violently turning away from the soup.  
  
Miroku awoke with a start. Concern filled his eyes, as they landed on her, but his concern worsened when his attention switched to Kaede. "Are you okay Kaede? Did you need something?"  
  
"Aye, I am fine. T'is Kagome ye need be worrying about."  
  
"Inu Yasha looks devastated." Miroku stated looking out the small window. Inu Yasha still remained sitting on the ground. He hadn't moved all day.  
  
"No." Sango stated. "He looks broken. He probably blames himself for all of this. I wish there was something more we could do." She turned her eyes towards Kagome. "Please wake up soon Kagome. Wake up and make everything right again."  
  
OO Kagome OO  
  
She stood atop a hillside. Across the valley, stood the root of all her pains. Naraku. By her side stood Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and even Sessoumaru. But he did not yield Toukijin. Kagome glanced to her side. The sword was HERS. She glanced back up at Naraku. A gasp escaped her lips. An entire army stood beside him. It was massive. She could barely see the end of it. She looked to the sky. Perhaps there was someway that she could munipulate the weather to wipe out SOME of the demons.  
  
A wave of fear washed over her. Hitting her hard enough she was almost knocked over even in this dream of hers. The sky was red. Blood red. She was consumed by black. A thick black blanket that wouldn't tear of rip. She struggled mercilessly, trying to break free. The battle had begun. War cries, and yells of anguish could be heard around her. A familiar voice made her stop breathing, and struggling all together. 'Kaede.' Harder then ever she fought the invisible bindings that would not let her move. Shippou could be heard screaming for her, but was silenced not long after. "SHIPPOU!!!!" Kagome screamed, but no sound came out.  
  
"SANGO!!!" some one yelled. "MIROKU!!!"  
  
Blue orbs grew to an astonishing size as she realized that was Inu Yasha's voice. She finally broke free. But the world around her was silent. Bodies lay askew. She found her friends, and surrogate son. Their bodies were mangled. Torn to pieces. She chocked back a sob. Some how, through her pain, she could feel hope. She hadn't found Inu Yasha yet. He might still be alive! Hope grew in her, implanting its seed in her heart. But she felt as if she had been punched in the gut at the voices she heard.  
  
"Kikyou….why?" She spun to her left. Inu Yasha lay beneath a tree. Kikyou's arrow embedded in his chest. 'God NO!' she cried.  
  
Kikyou looked down on him with malice. "Because Inu Yasha," she spit out his name. "All I've wanted since I was brought back, was to see you die. See you die the oh-so-painful death I had. You see, I can't take you to Hell alive. So I'll do it when you're dead. You belong to me Inu Yasha. You always will."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One voice ran through the clearing, but fell upon deaf ears, for everyone there, was dead.  
  
She sat up dripping in cold sweat. Gasping for breath, Kagome raised her arms to hug herself. She pulled her knees up. No one was currently in the hut. So she pulled her knees up, and cried. Cried, because no one could hear her. No one could see her. No one would know her weakness if she didn't let it show. She had to leave them. But she couldn't leave this time. Not until Naraku lay in ashes. She would make sure he did. Even after….even after Kikyou had her soul back. Kagome Higurashi would NOT rest until he did, and Kikyou along with him.  
  
Raising her head, she wiped away her tears using her sleeve. She cast a glance around the small hut. It hadn't changed one bit. She looked out the window. Her eyes squinted slightly. Was that Inu Yasha? Her shoulders fell, and a sad smile took over her lips.  
  
'Typical Inu Yasha. Blaming it on himself. I wish that…you could truly be happy for once Inu Yasha.' She stood up. The hut was empty. It looked to be around…sun set? Had she been out for that long. Her small feet padded against the wooden floor. She pulled away the door covering. 'If I'm going to leave, I'm not going to leave letting him blame this on himself. Or thinking that I abandoned him.' A small pain reached her chest, and it only grew as she saw the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
He looked pained, devastated, hurt, scared, betrayed. She took in a shaky breathe. She moved her shaking hand to touch his shoulder softly. He didn't respond. He seemed lost in his own world. Her bottom lip quivered slightly. It hurt so much to see him like this. Her lips parted, but nothing came out. Once again tears threatened to fall. She fell to her knees, and hugged him. It seem to break him out of his trance for he jumped slightly. She whispered his name quietly. Burrying her head in his shoulder, she let her tears fall.  
  
Inu Yasha awoke from his state with a start. That scent. That alluring scent. 'Kagome.' He looked down. She clung to him as if he were her life line. As if she needed him. Even after all he had done. She whispered his name. It felt so good. So damn good to hear it. The way she said it. The emotion in her voice. It sunk in. This was her way of forgiving him. He wrapped his arms around her. In and instant he was nudging her neck with his nose softly. Taking in her smell, feeling her arms around him, and feeling that familiar flutter in his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." He half muttered half sobbed over and over like a prayer.  
  
Kagome raised her head from his shoulder and pushed back slightly so she could see his face. "It's okay Inu Yasha. You didn't know any better. I forgive you." She gently caressed his cheek. "I forgive you."  
  
Her eyes locked with his, and her breathe hitched itself in her throat. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest. Those golden eyes. The ones she dreamed of every night were so sad. So many emotions ran through them, but one stood out most. Was it….love? Slowly their heads drew closer together, until her forehead rested against his. They were nose to nose. Sighing contently, she sniffed away the last of her tears. It felt perfect. It felt so right. Right to be with him. Right to love him. Her eyes began to feel heavy. They were closing. Their lips were so close. She pulled back gasping.  
  
A pain shot through her entire body. She gasped for air, and clutched her heart at the same time. 'NO!' she thought.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha asked startled. "Kagome, are you ok? What's wrong? Kagome?" He scrambled to her side. Picking her up, and holding her tight, he stroked her hair. "What's wrong? KAEDE! SANGO! MIROKU!!!! SOMEONE DAMMIT! HURRY!"  
  
Kagome let out a breathe and with it, a white whisp of something. Inu Yasha couldn't tell what it was, but somehow, he felt it was important. Reaching out with one hand, he tried to pull it back, but it was too far gone. Minutes passed like hours. Kagome's breathing regulated. "Inu Yasha." She murmered.  
  
"Shhh. I'm here Kagome. I'm here. KAEDE!!!" She was blacking out. A tingling feeling rose in his stomach. It was doing flips and turns, and he didn't like the way it was feeling. "Wake up Kagome! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"INU YASHA! What's ails ye to be causing such a racket?" Kaede had come scrambling out of one of the village huts.  
  
"She passed out." Kaede blanched. "What? What's wrong with Kagome?" He demanded. This was not looking good.  
  
"Bring her to my hut imeadiately." Kaede stood, and scrambled off to somewhere else. Not wasting a minute, Inu Yasha picked Kagome up. One hand on her back the other hooked underneath her knees. Literally ripping the door hanging aside, he placed her on her bed cot. Pulling the blanket up, he smoothed away the bangs from her face. She began sweating profusely. Panicking, he used his shirt to wipe away some of the sweat. Sango came bursting into the hut Miroku and Shippou close behind. She pushed Inu Yasha aside, but he didn't object. As long as Kagome was okay, he didn't care what happened to him.  
  
"Shippou go get me a cloth, and some water from the river."  
  
"O-o-okay." He said shakily, and hurried to do it. 'Please be o.k. Mamma. For me…and Daddy.'  
  
"Miroku," She called, "what do you think?"  
  
Miroku walked over stiffly. He reached for her fore head, but immeadiatly drew back. "She….she….we have to hurry. Where's Kaede?"  
  
As if on cue, Kaede stumbled into the room. A bunch of herbs in her hand, she began pulling things off the shelf. Mixing them together furiously in a bowl. Then pouring some of the water that Shippou had returned with in it, before boiling it over the fire. Sango set away to wiping away the sweat from Kagome's forehead. Shippou crawled over to Inu Yasha who looked worried, and scared at the same time. He moved to sit on Inu Yasha's lap. They had grown closer after Kagome had left. Inu Yasha pulled him closer as if afraid to loose him to.  
  
"Is Mamma gonna be ok?" he looked up at Inu Yasha with the same frightened eyes.  
  
"I don't know Shippou. I…don't know."  
  
Shippou whimpered, and dug himself a soft spot in Inu Yasha's sleeve.  
  
Snapping out of it, Inu Yasha turned to Miroku who sat beside him watching the women do their work, and hopefully bring Kagome back ok. "What happened to her Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked up with sad eyes. "We might loose her Inu Yasha."  
  
Fear surrounded him. His hear pounded, his breathing stopped, and his eyes became void of all emotion except fear. 'We might loose her Inu Yasha.' It echoed in his mind. It was as if he were on a mountain top, and Miroku had shouted it to the world. 'No. We can't loose her. I can't loose her. No! NOO!!!' "NO DAMMIT!!!" He smashed his fist making a large whole through the floor. "We're NOT loosing her DAMMIT!!! WAKE UP KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!!!" He dropped Shippou from his lap, and pushed aside the two women. Grabbing Kagome by her shoulders, he shook her vigorously.  
  
Miroku moved to restrain him. He pulled Inu Yasha back. "STOP IT INU YASHA!!! Leave them…to do…their work. IF NOT KAGOME'S GOING TO DIE!!!" he finally shouted. That stopped him.  
  
Breathing hard, Inu Yasha took in a shaky breathe. He went limp, and slumped against the wall. The room seemed to vanish around him. Everything was gone, except for her. Her face, her smile, her scent. He could see the first time they met, when she had almost been burned by Yura's fire, when she had helped him transform Tetsuiga, when they had met Miroku, and Shippou, when he thought Manten had killed her, and when Kikyou had taken her soul. It was all there. He snapped back to reality as if someone had chucked a rock at him. Her soul….had she been….no. Kikyou wouldn't do something like that.  
  
He turned back to look at her. She was beautiful. Everything he ever wanted. Silky, soft, wavy, raven hair with a bluish tint, stormy blue/grey eyes full of spirit, cheerful, friendly, kind, and she cared. Cared for others that she didn't even know. Shippou who had awoken after being dropped to the floor stared horrified at Kagome who was squirming in her sleep, and sweating non-stop. Kaede lifted up her head, and poured the hot broth down her throat. Kagome sputtered slightly but seemed to settle down a little. Still her eye brows furrowed in a concentration of some sort, and continued to sweat. Shippou leapt to her side in an instant, and cuddled up by her hip. Sniffling and crying small tears.  
  
Sango turned to Kaede. "Is she going to be okay now?"  
  
Kaede sighed, and stood. "I do not know child. Only time will tell us if she has won the battle."  
  
Sango sobbed. "DAMMIT!!! Kaede, you said she had five months!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up slightly dazed and confused. Kaede sighed, and stood up once more. "I know what I said child, but it seems that I have underestimated the amount of power she holds over Kagome."  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inu Yasha demanded sternly.  
  
Sango passed a glance between Miroku, and Kaede, then looked back to Inu Yasha. Sango sighed. "Inu Yasha, there's something you need to know. Kagome….Kagome is dieing."  
  
Inu Yasha gasped. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. The hut was as silent as a tomb. Even Kagome had stopped her whimpering as if to make the pause as dramatic as possible. Minutes passed, before Inu Yasha finally managed to say hoarsely, "Who?"  
  
Sango bit her lip. "We don't know Inu Yasha." She hated it. She hated lying to him. But, it was for his own good. Loosing Kagome, then finding out what Kikyou had done would destroy him. 'He's not ready to choose yet. But Inu Yasha, I hope you some how know what you're doing to Kagome.'  
  
Inu Yasha crawled over to Kagome as Shippou had previously done. Taking the hint, Kaede, Miroku, and Sango left the hut. Lying down next to her, Inu Yasha pulled her close. Kagome shifted slightly, and buried her head into his chest. Her breathing seemed to calm. This was the way it should be. The way it was MEANT to be. Inu Yasha, and Kagome side by side, with Shippou in between them. A family. That's what they were for that short moment. They were a family. That night, Inu Yasha drifted off into his first peaceful dream in a long time. There was no such promise with Kikyou. He didn't have to see Kagome's reaction because he didn't leave to go to Hell. It was just him, and Shippou, and Kagome sitting by a stream laughing, and enjoying the moment. But deep inside, he knew…something horrible was about to happen.  
  
Kikyou  
  
She smirked. Soon. Soon she'd be rid of her, and then she would be free. Free to walk the Earth like a human again. And she would have her revenge upon Inu Yasha. Kikyou yelped as a pain stabbed her chest. What was going on? A fragment of the souls she had collected left her body of clay. Leaving her to feel slightly cold. 'NO!' She thought. 'What's happening? This isn't possible. She's not strong enough. I'm the stronger one! So why does she suddenly have the strength to take back her soul?' Her eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha." She whispered.  
  
"I'm ending this. Now. Say good bye Kagome, your time is up." The soul stealers circled around her. With an evil smirk gracing her lips, she soared towards her previous village.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Well. I finally updated the next update will most likely be late as well. But tell me how u liked it. Heck flame me for all I care. Lol. Those always make me laugh. Thanx to the following reviewers:  
  
SSJ-Princess223 sorry this took so long, but yea. hopefully this pleased u ne?  
  
Kagome Lovers Cool thanx. i dun really think my story is that great though. --but glad u think so lol  
  
Jammies2000srry this update took so long to post. -- but just to let u know...Kagomes diary comes into play later. hint hint  
  
what-is-lifesrry it took so long. well...this isn't much of a cliffy. u probably know what's gonna happen anyways. lolz  
  
Ryuu of broken light yea..poor kagome...hmmm should i have her souless? or not?.....  
  
apsent soulsrry this is taking to long. --"  
  
SKC-ANIME-LOVERi';m glad u like this story. i hope the chapter isn't to short...but with all the things happening around me...it's hard to write  
  
chickenmastahit doesn't look like they'll have time to handle her coming back....hmmm should i leave KAGOME souless instead of kikyou? o.O oh the possibilities.  
  
Inuyasha's Priestess i'm glad u enjoy it  
  
KikyouHaterur wish is my command! lolz.  
  
well until next time! ja ne! 


End file.
